Three is a Crowd
by Gray Skyed
Summary: After the war nothing turned out like it was supposed to. But it is not too late to save things. Heero hits some hard times and Duo comes to save him, but in the end will he regret coming out of his safe hiding place? Heero Duo yaoi 1x2x1
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing (sniffles)

**Warnings:** angstness (later), threesome, evil charies (not Duo or Heero), tad AU but not much Post EW. Yaoi maybe some lime etc

**Three is a Crowd**

It was a bit weird when the war finally ended. I guess everyone expected either; Heero and Relena to go running off into the sunset or for me and Heero to steal away together. I suppose it shocked the hell out of everyone when neither of those things happened. Not for lack of a want on my part though, I did love Heero you see, with all my heart and soul and it killed me to see Relena fawning after him. I guess I was the one who kinda messed up the two of us stealing away together yanno, I just couldn't stand all the time he was spending with that… woman. She was hanging onto him every damned minute, when he agreed to be her bodyguard I resigned myself to defeat and just walked away from it all. That had to be the biggest mistake of my life… wait… no… the biggest mistake came later, but you won't hear about that right now.

It was these weird headlines that brought me out of hiding, yeah that is right, I was hiding –just like my motto yanno. Well it was a tabloid and it read "Worlds Favorite Threesome is breaking up.", what can I say the title intrigued me, I wanted to know who the worlds favorite threesome was after all. So I read and damn what a shock I got. Turns out Heero was gay… stupid stupid stupid I just left without thinking twice… but more than that it turns out he was in a threesome! This little trio consisted of none other than Zechs, Treize and Heero. Treize being alive was another weird shocker I got about 2 years ago, once again thanks to these tabloids in the checkout line. A voice broke my odd reverie asking "Do you want that magazine rung up as well?" I shook my head for a second, to get a grip on the present. Odds are I was doing a very good fish impersonation, but the cashier didn't mention it. Normally I would shove these gossip spreaders back into their spots, but this time I wanted to know, so I said "sure" and handed it to Martha, my cashier.

I raced home, needless to say, but when I got there I felt nervous about thumbing through my tabloid to read the whole story. I felt anxious as well, to find what had become of this threesome. I still harbored a deep love in my heart for Heero, but all this time I had just been suffering in peace. I finally settled down to read my magazine after I had made myself a BLT and grabbed a soda. I flipped the pages slowly as I nibbled my sandwich. Once I reached the page that held the prize-winning story I could hardly bring myself to read it. But I found once I started, I was devouring every word. Okay, so the inside scoop was that Treize and Zechs had decided to continue their relationship but not with Heero. The two lovers had left their significant other in the dark about their brooding feelings of jealousy.

Apparently Zechs and Treize had discovered they were only jealous when Heero was holding either of their attention, or when either of them paid any attention to Heero. That was the problem with most threesomes, jealousy reined supreme in these relationships and it was a hard juggling game to keep everyone happy, turns out this time that Zechs and Treize had decided that Heero was the problem. I felt my heart breaking as I read the words, Zechs and Heero had been partners but once the split happened he refused to work with Heero any longer. This is when Une decided to implement the 'no partners amongst lovers' rule, so Zechs got Wufei as a partner and Treize got Trowa. Quatre was the only one not in preventers, but this left Heero with only nameless newbies for partners. I couldn't handle it, so I quickly began to pack everything. I was leaving, tonight, or as soon as I was packed. Heero was abandoned and with no partner or real friends, he needed me now. I had been selfish before, and scared, but now it was time for me to think of Heero first.

I left it all behind, the life I had spent years building, the quiet life where I shut myself away and suffered in silence. My house, my furniture, everything, I only took what I needed to survive over on earth. I landed at 3 a.m. and considered calling Heero right away… but thought better of it. What if he was pretty fine and I called him at three in the morning saying "Don't worry Heero, I am here to save you don't kill yourself please". Yeah I thought twice about being a knight in shining armor, might make me look more like a stoned idiot than a white knight.

I really didn't think ahead of getting there though.. I didn't have any way to get from the airport to  
.. I didn't know where I was going either. I came to earth with no plan whatsoever… good job on my part. So after about an hour I managed to get a taxi and found a hotel room for a night. It was about 5 in the morning when I finally crashed onto the hotel bed and got some sleep. Tomorrow was the day to figure out where the hell to go from here.

-------------------------------

Thank you for reading any reviews would be just absolutely wonderful. I am looking for a beta-reader so I would really appreciate anyone willing to help.

I reformatted this chapter, I hope it looks so much better for anyone reading.


	2. Long days

Wow, my very first review. I feel special. Thanks so much jess :D.

Okay the last chapter turned out a bit shorter than I would have liked but I will try and make them just a bit longer with some more stuff to them. I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested, I could really use the extra set of eyes to catch mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:What a Wonderful Day**

I awoke to that annoying buzzing sound, you know, the one where a phone is ringing to tell you to either check out or pay up for another day. I ignored the phone and half expected some big burly guy called Bob to come bursting into my room and rough me up for money. But no such person came, there was a polite knock on the door, calling the name I gave at the desk and informing me that I needed to pay up or get out. I really did not want to spend another night in this run down shack of a place. Last night it had been too dark to notice the wallpaper peeling from the walls and the multiple stains in the bed sheets. It did not matter all that much to me however, I had spent nights in far far worse places than some seedy looking hotel. I smelled horrible to be sure, so I yelled to the mysterious voice that I was packing and would be down in a minute to check out. The voice seemed pleased and left, it was not exactly like people were banging down the door to get a room in this place.

I rolled out of the bed and took a look into the bathroom, contemplating bathing here or waiting until I found a new location. I decided to take a quick shower here to make myself look decent. Luckily I had gotten in so very late the night before that I had not unpacked a single thing, so I had no packing to do. My timing for checking out was just about perfect, they bought my "just let me finish packing" story, even though I had wet hair and new clothes on. I wasn't sure whether they really were not that bright, or whether they did not care as long as I got the hell out of their room.

Lucky me, I managed a cab in less than 5 minutes and loaded all my junk into the back. I wanted to go directly to preventers and demand a job as Heero's partner, but at the same time, leaving all my bags and possessions with a cab driver didn't sound like the greatest idea. It would no doubt be hard to find any location for a permanent residence on Earth. This was the ideal planet since the war, and everyone wanted to live here. Apartments were full and houses were listed at astronomical prices, even then there were very few for sale and who knows where they were in location to the HQ. My current options were, hotel, hotel and uhh streets. The later of the three was not really an option in my mind so I chose, surprise, hotel. But I did want something slightly more upscale than the rat's nest I slept in the night before. The real uptown hotels were way out of my range at the moment, but I just needed a decent place.

A few hours of searching and a few hundred dollars of cab fair later I managed to find a room at a hotel just down the street from the preventers head quarters. No stains on the sheet and crisp clean walls were just a plus to me, but its location made it golden. I gazed down at myself and noted my somewhat clean appearance. But it was not nice enough for a job interview, an interview for a job I would be getting, Une just didn't know it yet. So after a quick change into a nice suit I started my trek to preventers. Okay so maybe a ten-minute walk is not really a trek but it did sound much cooler to say.

The building that housed preventers was quite impressive, over fifty stories of agents, files, equipment and a medical ward. I headed into the revolving doors, after taking a deep breath, I did need some encouragement, I was starting a new life after all. At the front desk sat a well-groomed secretary dutifully typing away on her sleek computer with an organized desk beneath it. I approached the marble topped reception desk and was promptly.. Ignored. My eyebrows scrunched together in wonder and then I cleared my throat to gain her attention. Brown eyes gazed up at me, slightly annoyed and a harsh voice grated out the words

"Can I help you? If you have an appointment you would know where to go so I am assuming you don't. If you don't –have- any appointments then you shouldn't be here."

Rather snippy I thought, but then again I could understand since this was apparently not her job… even though she was a receptionist. It all seemed a bit odd to me but I shrugged it off. I mentioned that I was Duo Maxwell former pilot of Death Scythe and I was here to join the preventers organization. Apparently my name held no baring here. A chilling laugh reached my ears and then the secretary began to lecture me about faking id's and the trouble I could get in. Apparently I was not the first shmuck to walk into here and claim to be Duo Maxwell. A red button on the desk labeled 'security' was being ominously hung over by a well-manicured finger. I opened my mouth to protest this expulsion but the finger ceased with the sound of a familiar voice.

Today was apparently a good day for me, for it was just at that time when that accursed finger was about to banish me, that who else but Une should walk in. Her calm voice brought reason to the scene with a simple

"that won't be necessary Monica, Mr. Maxwell and I have much to talk about, in my office."

I turned around to see a cocky grin plastered on the face of my soon to be employer, obviously she found all of this very amusing, even though she had not seen me in a while. I gave my best haha in your face look to Monica before following Une. I must admit I had to resist the great temptation to stick out my tongue at the snotty receptionist. But I could not resist my little bouncy walk that was the best I could manage to show how I liked to get my way.

I had to stop for a minute though, since I was headed for the elevator, and Une was headed down the hall. I did a quick pivot and followed her with a puzzled look, I thought we were going to her office… shouldn't that be on the top floor with some secret key being the only way to get in or something? Obviously I was wrong since we just turned a few corners and wound up in her prim office. Une quietly sat down and pulled out an empty file and a stack of paperwork. I flopped down into a chair and gazed non-chalantly about her office. Une's words broke my staring though.

"So Maxwell, I take it by that stutter-step that you were expecting me to reside on the top floor. However, that would not be very smart would it? If the building were attacked I would be trapped, if the building began to collapse, what would I do, jump out the window? Carry a parachute around all the time? It is just much easier to put me on the bottom floor and all the newbies on the top. In fact, the top ten floors can only be reached by stair well, thus giving the newbies and effective workout every morning. Now, are we going to get you a job or not?"

It was amazing how she had read my face the minute she walked in and knew exactly what I wanted. I suspected she also knew I was only here because of Heero. Once again she broke my thought process with her words.

"I have already filled out the necessary paperwork on my end, all that is left is for you to get your half filled out and show up to work tomorrow, and get to know your new partner, Heero." Her slightly evil looking grin let me know that she knew what was going on here.

I spent the next half-hour filling out my set of papers and then handed them over to Une. It was very nice that I did not need the mandatory training to get into this society, I did however need a tune up. Which meant about two weeks of intense training to get me back into shape… yeah it was guna suck.

After a well accomplished morning at preventers I decided to spend the rest of my day in a desperate search for a new place. My luck seemed to run out here though, after several hours of searching I threw my mussed newspaper into the nearest trash can with a defeated sigh. There were absolutely no available apartments or homes anywhere near here. It was insane, how many people could really pack into one town, it was like no one else lived anywhere else on this world. The streetlights slowly flickered on and I rubbed my dry eyes, it was time for bed, after all I had a very busy day tomorrow. After a nice night of sleep in clean, crisp sheets, I was ready to start my new life as a preventer.

I walked into the HQ like I owned the place… of course I didn't.. in fact I had to ask Monica where I was supposed to be going. She of course had a smug grin as she gave me directions to my new office. My heart was racing, I knew Heero was in that office, he was my new partner after all. But before I could clasp the cold handle of the door, Une cut me off.

"Ah Maxwell, just in time. Your training starts today, please, follow me." For some reason, I knew this was not going to be pretty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this chapter looks just a bit better. I know it does to me and I really hope it encourages more people to read it now that it looks pleasant to read.


	3. Endless Torture

_**Notes:**_

Okay, hope this chapter comes out better format wise. I kept forgetting the double space rule and after almost 2 days of getting a "we are sorry but the load is too large to upload right now, please try later" message I just wanted the chapter up. I edited all my chapters thus far to look better.

**Chapter 3:It Never Ends.  
**

A deep sigh escaped my chest, remember how I said this wasn't going to be pretty? I was right. All I wanted to do today was see Heero. Deep down somewhere I still felt uneasy about how he was doing, and just wanted some visual confirmation that he really was okay.

_6 hours later_

So, I know you are all dying to hear about this wonderful day of mine, and I have no desire to keep you in suspense any longer. This day started out with push ups, simple you say? I think not. Try doing push ups until you collapse and from there… pull ups. I know you can feel the joy already. Ever done a six mile run? Neither have I. You see I kinda collapsed about 4 miles in and had to be taken back to HQ and treated for heat exhaustion. From there Une saw fit to keep me inside the gym at HQ, since I "obviously did not know my own limits".. or something along those lines. But the highlight of my day, was seeing Heero. Okay so maybe I did not exactly 'see' him but I did catch a glimpse of him. He was going down the elevator and I saw the back of his head. For all of you wondering, I do know I am very pathetic. But what can I say, I am a love struck puppy and just seeing him made my heart flutter. It semi-made all the misery worth it as well.

_Day 2_

The alarm clock screamed in my ear, the wonderful signal that yet another day had arrived. A day in which I desperately wished to crush that stupid clok. I sighed looking around the cold hotel room that I had rented the day prior. Finding a place of my own was still not looking very promising. I was beginning to regret this stupid knight in shining armor bit I was pulling. Training from morning to night, living in a hotel, not seeing Heero. But it would be worth it, right? I mean it had to be, since I would eventually get to see Heero, everyday.

Today I tried to sneak in early, to talk to Heero. I had been here almost three days now and had yet to even catch a full moment with him. Heck I was not even sure if he knew I was on Earth. My wishes were empty though, I think Monica is working together with Une and she, once again, caught me just outside my new office door. I guess it is not really my office yet since I have never been inside. But I was sent off to another fun-filled day of training. Two weeks right? I had only been at this for two days and it already felt like I was training for a month. I never understood the logistics to getting someone to the point where they felt like dying, and saying it was getting them into shape. How could you build muscles if they were so sore you could barely move them? I knew my complaints would fall on deaf ears so they remained my own.

I felt the sun burning my raw skin, I would definitely have a bad burn tonight. This time it was not my fault, it was like Une wanted me to get burned I swear. I couldn't help it, she left me outside .. for 7 hours. Why did that sound like I was a pet who was being abused? Anyways, today was a special aqua day. Oh the fun, can you feel the excitement? That meant underwater training, to hold my breath as long as possible. This was to help me 'expand my lung capacity'. I felt more like it was trying to kill off my brain cells though. Today was also to improve my swimming skills, but being in the water only proved to magnify the effect of the sun on my skin. The easy part was the diving exercises to teach me how to use a snorkel and oxygen tank. On my way home, I stopped and bought a bottle of aloe-vera sunburn treatment... a very big bottle.

_Day 3_

On the third day of my new life I had gotten into a rhythm. I awoke a few seconds before my alarm clock and shut off the noisemaker before it could shriek at me. I slowly stumbled into the shower to wake up my tired body and then it was down the stairs to pay for another day at the hotel, and to consume as much of the free breakfast as I could. This morning though, I felt like screwing with Une… not literally mind you. It was just, staying up half a night with a sunburn so bad that if I moved I was in agonizing pain, gave me ample time to think. So I decided to hang around Monica's desk, I know, it sounds more like torture than revenge. However, the way I see it is, Une could only know exactly when I was coming in, if she had an informant. Only one person could be evil enough to be that informant, Monica.

Of course, I seemed to have forgotten about the fact that I was redder than a strawberry, and Monica got a good laugh from it.But it didn't matter, since after her good laugh, I still had not left. I could see her anxious gaze, she wanted me to get in the elevator and go to the third floor where my office was . She wanted me to turn my back to her so she could buzz Une and let her know I was in. So I did just that I waltzed towards the elevator doors and she made her move. But just before the doors closed I waltzed back out again, acting like I had forgotten something. After spending a good twenty minutes fetching my 'forgotten item' from my non-existant car I returned.

The site of a slightly flustered Une greeted me as I re-entered the building and a very cocky I gotcha grin was plastered on my face. I suppose the grin would have been more potent if I weren't red though. She had a small grin on her own features as well, I felt slightly happy about that since I figured she would be pissed and would take it out on me during training. Then a chilling voice wrung out from her and I realized that she was mad… but in a happy way.. if that is at all possible.

"Well Mr. Maxwell it appears you have figured out our methods. Since you have passed this first level of training I suppose I shall send you on a mission."

I could not help but smile, it appeared that she was not mad. Finally, a mission, and did this mean that I could go into the office with Heero? Lord knows I had been waiting forever to get to talk to him, and everyone on Earth seemed against me. But another few word sent a chilling shiver up my spine.

"This is a mission for all the newbies and you shall be their leader since you are our best newby."

Oh goodness no, I was going to play greeny watcher? Wait what, I was not a newbie... This was not going to be so fun a mission as I had first wished. Une seemed to see the look of dread on my face and decided to try and comfort me.

"On the bright side, your training has dropped down to a week and two days. That leaves you six more days of training. Report in one hour to the Conference Room on the third floor where I will brief you and your… team"

I Could have sworn I heard a snicker from Une, she seemed to find all of this very extremely amusing. I began to wonder if she and Dorothy had been hanging out and she had picked up a bit of a sadist attitude from her.

------------------

Sorreh if it is a bit short. But I have been busy and just found this a good place to stop for now. I will start on another chapter tonight but it may not be up for a week (less if I am lucky). Okay, after editting the chapter I changed my mind and added more, a lot more.


	4. The Long Road

I had quite a scare with this chapter. I accidentally saved another file in its location. Luckily I had deleted a copy of it earlier so I was able to rescue it, but it was very scary.

The support for this story thus far has been much more than I expected. So, for your reward, a brand spanking new chapter!

------------

**Chapter 3: The Long Road **

So, true to her word, Une was in the conference room one hour later. Suddenly though, I felt very tired. I guess the last few days were just catching up to me. I didn't care right now since Une promised I could go home, err to my hotel, once this mission was over.

Unfortunately for me however, my sunburn did not go unnoticed by the others in the room and soon snickers and pointing ensued. I ignored it, the debriefing was the most important part of the mission. Because if you didn't know what the hell you were supposed to do, how could you do it?

This mission was supposed to be an easy one. Supposed to is an interesting phrase, since I was paired with so many greenies, being easy was an unlikely outcome. But it did sound simple though, it was all staged actually. Preventers rented a building on the outskirts of town and once a month the new preventers were taken there to pass their final test. It was an infiltration mission, and every month the mission changed. The guards were always supposed to do different things and the objectives were always different. Our particular mission seemed simple. There was a captive Called Mary-Anne Sue… kinda corny I know. But it was a simple search and rescue, get in, get Mary, get out.

_The Mission_

So in less than thirty minutes we were armed and on our way. There were two teams going in to get Mary, it wasn't a competition, just a way to make the groups smaller. So there were actually two Marys in this building, if one team got there first, there was still one Mary left for the other team. Our mission started almost seven blocks from the building itself. Because honestly we couldn't just drive up to every target and rush in now could we? This was supposed to emulate a real mission after all. We all jumped out of the van and paired off. I paired off with a greeny named Rickie, he had been in training for over a year now, and seemed rather ticked that I had only been trained for two days, and was now on this mission. But I figured he would get over it fairly quick right?

At least Rickie was skilled, he moved fast and quiet, not nearly as stealthy as I, but still pretty good. We stopped just a few feet from the building to scout it out. There must be alarms, we both agreed, and decided to take our time getting in. We shuffled over to a side window and places a thin wire through the side to check for wiring on the inside. If we lifted the window and the alarm blew then our mission would be over. The telltale hitch in the smooth movement of our metal wire told of electric alarms. Nodding to Rickie he pulls out a small shocker drop. It was kinda odd looking, it was like a drop of water that we placed on the end of our metal wire and when it touched the alarm on the other side it would zap it.

Once we got the alarms down we both slid gracefully through the small window.. and then landed gracefully on our asses on the concrete floor. We had been given a map before leaving, like the other teams. It was not an exact map just a guess where the damsels in distress were supposed to be. So ours said on the fifth floor somewhere in the right side of the building. We dodged and rolled our way over the stairs and under the door ways, careful not to be spotted or heard. Lucky for me Preventers had taken up the same basic signals me and the other guys had used during the war. Because of this it was easy to fall in step with Rickie, a head nod here an eye dart there and we were communicating on a different level.

Took the two of us an hour to reach the fifth floor, we were not stupid enough to use the elevator directly or the main stairwell. There were side wells and hidden doors that led to other floors. Considering how dangerous a real mission could be we were making excellent time. On the fifth floor it was not hard to determine where the damsels were being held. There were two armed guards standing outside the door with mean looks on their faces. Although this was supposed to be like a real mission we had been given orders not to harm any of the guards here. They were volunteers and minor employees, most of which, barely knew how to hold guns much less use them. Before entering the building everyone had been informed that merely sneaking up on them and pressing a finger to the back of their neck or speaking the word 'down' was enough to get them to act like you knocked them out.

I smiled evilly as I moved very slowly and cat like to my guard, Rickie had doubled around the other side and was getting his. It was almost sad how very out of it these guards were. I was literally breathing on his ear when I said 'down'. Scared the poor guy to death I think but then he nodded and I turned to see his partner already downed by Rickie. With a smile and a nod Rickie and I walked into the room to save our woman… well actually I should rephrase that. The thing was.. they were dolls. Although they were not exactly life size they were close and very heavy. I suppose this was a thing to teach us that our damsel would not always be conscious.

Within an hour and a half Rickie and I were almost back to our window, but we were pretty sure we could not go back out that way. If it had just been the pair of us I suppose it would have been alright. But with how small the window was and how, uncooperative the doll was our only way to get her out would be to shove her out. There were video cameras everywhere though, and if Une saw us shove our prize out the window to land on it's head then I was pretty sure we would be docked… a lot. The first floor was a rather open level. There were beams and walls occasionally but rarely anything else. It made it hard to escape since there were few placed to hide. Rickie and I had broken apart, I took the doll of course, and we would meet back together in fifteen minutes with escape suggestions. Out of all the things I expected would be difficult on this mission, I did not think getting out would be the thing, since most times I could get out the same way I got in. I had very little success in my escapades, but Rickie seemed overly cheerful when he returned to our rendezvous point.

"I found the way out" he said in a boastful tone. "It's so simple its almost stupid."

I will admit I had my doubts, anything that simple would be rigged somehow, but I followed on like a blind idiot to wherever he lead. Just a note to myself, I should not be so very trusting of Rickie in the future. He lead me directly to the side entrance, once out it would be no doubt easy to get away. But getting out would be hard since there were three guards there. The thing about the first floor was, you couldn't knock out guards here, since it was so heavily guarded if you attempted to 'down' someone, they would not down just call for back up. I let out a long sigh and glared at Rick.

"How the hell do we get passed them"

He looked at me like I was some idiot.

"Well its obvious, I take the damsel, you distract them and I get out with her then you run like hell and follow"

I felt my face flaming, there was no way in hell a tactic like that should ever be used. There were several other options to get out of this building and if there was another way then you were not supposed to put your partner in danger. I voiced my anger of course, but not loudly since the guards would hear us.

"What in hell are you thinking Rickie? You NEVER put your partner in danger if there is another option'"

He seemed pissed that I was not willing to play his dummy for him and got an angry look when he yell-whispered back.

"Look its perfectly sane, I am sick to fucking hell of being in here and I want damn well out. This way is the easiest and fastest way out. So we are doing it whether you like it or not.

My eyes got a determined look and I clenched my teeth, practically spitting out my response to him.

"NO! I will not do it Rickie, there is another way, now MOVE the fuck OUT!"

I stood up, damsel in my arms, a stupid move though. Rickie was determined not to give up his avenue of escape and before I saw what was coming a fist flew into my right eye, and with the added weight of the doll I was sent tumbling into the door. I can't really say I blamed the guard for what happened next, I mean the guy was a volunteer and nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Basically his gut reaction was to fire at me, out of fear. Lucky for me though, they were only rubber bullets. Actually I shouldn't say lucky me, since I am sure my ribs were not happy about it when the rubber bullets hit them. I heard the familiar woosh of my air rushing out of me and everything went black.

I awoke in the preventers med-center with Sally leaning over me flashing light in my eyes. I had a quick witted and silly thought come to mind and even with my foggy mind I could not help but voice it.

"Wow Sally, I have not seen you in years and the first thing you do is flash me."

I won a chuckle from her but I bet she was pissed deep down. But in the end she always had her revenge since we always came to her hurt and needed her help. With a kind voice Sally gave me the basics on my injuries.

"Well save for a black eye and some very bad bruises on your chest, I think you will live. You can leave as soon as you talk to Une and now that you are awake I will go buzz her and get her up here."

I leaned back in my hospital bed and stretched my arms overhead then stopped and winced at the pull of pain in my chest. I pretty much figured out what Une and I were going to discuss, no doubt Rickie would be in trouble over this. My eyelids had flittered closed for a few moments to rest my eyes since I was very tired when suddenly I heard a crash in the room. My eyes flew open and peered in the direction of the peace breaking sound. I soon found myself gazing into beautiful midnight blue eyes and my breath froze… it was Heero

_**------------------------------**_

AHAHA! Cliff Hanger!….. okay sorta cliff hanger .Hope you all enjoyed having a much longer chapter this time around. aren't we all happy that I stayed up very very late to get this chapter done?!?Anyways, still would like a beta-reader (twould be nice). Not desperate for one just want one since I am pretty sure I have grammar problems. Reviews are fabulous and so are suggestions and such :D


	5. A moment's Respite

Wow, I must say I am pleased with all the new fans of this story :D. As for my new fan TKM- I don't intend for this story to have a sad ending (I can't stand sad endings) However I cannot promise there won't be some angst thrown in before the end.

**Chapter 5: Breathless**

_//I leaned back in _my_ hospital bed and stretched my arms overhead then stopped and winced at the pull of pain in my chest. I pretty much figured out what Une and I were going to discuss, no doubt Rickie would be in trouble over this. My eyelids had flittered closed for a few moments to rest my eyes since I was very tired when suddenly I heard a crash in the room. My eyes flew open and peered in the direction of the peace breaking sound. I soon found myself gazing into beautiful midnight blue eyes and my breath froze… it was Heero //_

---------

Finally, after days of waiting that seemed more like months, I was finally getting to see Heero. But he did not look too pleased to see me. The look of shock on his face was a bit sad to see, I guess he did not know I was on earth. Considering I had been hiding from everyone for the past few years, I could not blame the look on his face. What came after that look, is the one that really stung, he looked angry, like he was mad that I was here. I opened my mouth to speak but I think I imitated a frog because all I made was a croaking sound. The first words uttered were his.

"D..Duo..what are you doing here?"

I felt like a fish, opening and closing my mouth, but not really saying anything. When my voice had finally worked up enough courage to escape my throat, Une came in. She just waltzed in like nothing was happening and strode over to the side of my hospital bed.

"So Maxwell, you are cocky and think you are good enough to be a preventer agent. Yet, according to Rickie you cannot even work together with another person. Preventers is a team organization Duo, and I cannot have someone who is only in it for themselves" Une uttered in a serious, dark tone.

You could have scraped me off the bed with a spatula at that point since I was floored. I could not believe I was getting into trouble for Rickie's actions. This was ridiculous, he was trying to get me to be a human target for his escape, which, under certain circumstances would be acceptable for a mission. However this time there were ample other routes of escape and it was not necessary for me to be in danger. Then he had the nerve the haul off and punch me. What in the world was wrong with these people? My tone showed my surprise and anger as I practically yelled at Une.

"What in the world is wrong with you Une. There were several other ways to get out of that building and Rickie wanted me to play the target bunny for him. There was no point to put anyone in danger since we all could have gotten out just fine without any black eyes or rubber bullets. This is just ridiculous, if you don't believe me check the cameras."

Une smiled at my response, which I found odd and slightly scary considering I had just yelled at my commander. During this whole scene Heero was standing silently in the back, his face held a neutral look, not betraying anything. I glanced over to him several times to try and see if I could get a reaction, but was unsatisfied. Only Une's happy words brought me back

"Well done Maxwell that was test two that you have passed. In preventers we not only want agents who can answer questions as they have been told to, but honestly believe in the answer. Rickie was merely doing his job in provoking you. This mission served two purposes, to simulate a real mission and to see how you would react to bad commands given by a superior. I must say you have passed with flying colors. Don't think however, that just because you passed this test so well, that you can get out of training. You still need more physical training for the next six days. Once that is over you will be fully instated as Heero's partner"

That gained a look from Mr. Stoic. His eyes flew wide and then he glared at Une. Something was going on over my head and damnit but I wanted to know what it was. She grinned maniacally back at him and had this look that screamed 'just try to defy me'. She walked over and patted him on the shoulder then whispered something in his ear before leaving the two of us be.

After Une left I felt the very awkward silence poor into the room, neither of us wanted to speak, but at the same time the silence was murdering. I was the first to speak up, my voice wavering with uncertainty.

"So uh, how you been Heero?"

It seemed like a completely dead question, but I was hoping for a deep, honest, answer since I really did want to know how he was doing. Break-ups are hard and the one he was in seemed very cruel and harsh. I wanted to let him know right there and then that I was there for him, but it seemed a bit forward. His answer however completely avoided the subject.

"Get your shirt on, I will take you home, we have things to work out."

I wasn't sure what the working out part was, but his mention of my shirt less ness suddenly made my face turn red…er. Kinda forgot I was pretty badly sunburned as well. I quickly slipped into my shirt and followed him into the elevator. The whole ride down to the first floor was held in silence, neither of us wanted to speak or break it. He kept gazing over at me with this weird look on his face, almost like he was scared.

I will say this for the guy though, he has one sweet ride. It was a hard top convertible with leather seats and surround sound. It was painted the beautiful blue color of his eyes and had white and silver accents on it. I must have drooled on it when I saw it because my mouth was dangling open. My drooling-state was broken into when Heero asked where I was staying.

"Oh, at the hotel Luxiom down a couple blocks."

He got this weird look on his face before he replied "You're staying at a hotel? Shouldn't you get a more.. Permanent residence?"

His voice sounded scared and it came to me. He thought I was going to run again. If I stayed at a hotel then it meant I could up and go without leaving anything behind. I wasn't sure how to let him know I had no intentions of running without directly addressing the subject but I tried the best I could.

"Well I am sure I would love somewhere to stay but as it is, Earth is packed. So unless someone dies or suddenly gets sent elsewhere, there are no open places."

He seemed pleased with that answer and it was about that time that we were pulling into the Luxiom hotel parking lot. That ride seemed far too short to finish all that needed to be said . Heero seemed to realize this too as he pulled into a parking space instead of dropping me off at the entrance. He killed the engine and then scared the hell out of me. I wasn't sure what threw me off more; his voice, or his actions.

I felt pinned to my seat as he reached over and ran his hand along my cheek, leaning in like he was going to kiss me. I must have had a huge deer-in-the headlights look on my face at this point, but he kept moving forward. I could feel his breath on my lips, and it felt intoxicating, but suddenly he pulled back

"I am sorry, I am not ready yet, I just can't do this today."

I would assume he wasn't ready yet, gosh he had just gotten out of a relationship with Treize and Zechs. A rather long one from what the tabloids had been saying. I could feel the tension flowing off of him, I was pretty sure this is where I got out of the car. So I did, but not before giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder to let him know it would all be all right.

_Day 4_

I still couldn't stop thinking of Heero, of his breath rushing against my lips. At least he was interested in me. I felt pleased that all my efforts to get here were not in vain. But after that thought I felt suddenly guilty, I had come to comfort Heero, since I had been the one to leave before. If he chose to have a relationship with me then it meant I was extremely lucky.

I scratched idly at my somewhat peeling sunburn. Putting aloe vera on it in amounts that could be considered deadly, seemed to help it move along rather quickly. The aloe just helped draw out the heat that was trapped under the skin, and once it was gone then skin was left dry to flake away. Putting on the aloe had become a part of my daily routine. I slipped into my clothes for the day then headed downstairs to check in for another day. But the day seemed bleak, as grey clouds over ran the sky and threatened to dominate everything. My options were not promising, it was either skip breakfast or run in the rain.

Okay so I take it back, my options were, skip breakfast and run in the rain, or run in the rain. Being the fool that I am, I had skipped breakfast. I was hoping to beat the bad weather since I had to walk, it seemed my luck had finally run out though. I was no more than one block from the hotel when the rains came down to torture me. By the time I reached the HQ I was soaked. I knew waltzing past Monica in this state would only earn ridicule so I gave her a dooming glare as I went by, just daring her to say anything. My glare, although it lost some of its potency, seemed to work very well.

I figured Une would be waiting up by the office since I would still have six more days of training including today. I was hoping they would not pull any more of those nasty little tricks like they had with Rickie. To be honest, I was not in the mood and would most likely deck anyone who messed with me today. My hair was like a giant weight pulling on the back of my head and it was making my head pound. My only good attribute to this day was that I managed to catch the elevator with Heero.

I saw him just as the doors were closing, and rushed forward to get in before they sealed me out. He looked up and saw me. Just as I missed the door he pressed the open button. I managed to sneak in and nodded thanks to him. What happened next almost knocked me over though. I was just sitting there trying not to leave a lake in the elevator when I heard a muttered. "Might as well just get this over with".

Despite the bad phrasing on Heero's part, what followed those words was quite wonderful. His body pressed mine against the elevator wall, the railing digging into my back. He got a look of hesitation and doubt before he leaned in. I felt his lips ghost over mine, tense and unsure. My eyes closed when he leaned in again, this time a little more relaxed. His lips remained pressed on my own this time, slowly relaxing, like he was trying to get used to this. Finally I felt his tongue brush over my lips, but before I could open my mouth we heard the evil 'ding' announcing our arrival on the third floor.

As soon as the door opened, Heero parted from me, and acted as if nothing completely and totally weird had just happened. As I had suspected, Une was waiting just outside the door for me. I walked over giving my most depressed, childish look. A glare was my prize for trying to get pity. But instead of just marching off to my training, Une requested to talk with Heero in the office.. alone. I still had yet to get into that office and it was killing me. Here, once I again I was not going in, and this time I was being left out.

So what did I do? I snooped of course. I pressed my ear against that door as hard as I could, anymore and I was pretty sure I would become one with the door. But… it kinda… did nothing. Yeah the doors here are pretty thick, which I guess is a good thing to keep people from eavesdropping. But it did nothing for my nervous situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, but what was likely only ten or so minutes, Une emerged from the office and proceeded to direct me to my next training day.

Hmm, so today was back to push ups, then pull ups. I do hope things don't repeat over and over or I will get board. But I think Une is in a bit of a bind with traning me. Most guys at my level are learning how to stop bombs and infiltrate buildings. But since I was in the war, I knew how to do everything already. All that was left for me was to get in shape like the other members.. like Heero. Man I am pathetic, I can't even do training without him flooding my mind. At least today Une also had me do some basic flipping and dodging. Rumor was that tomorrow I was supposed to be working with Wufei to get my street fighting back up to par. I guess it is kind of weird that Wufei is the one teaching me how to street fight, but he is also supposed to help my martial arts.

Although I had done more push ups and sit ups today then I had on my first day, I hardly felt tired at all when I finally got to the hotel. I was just going over that kiss in my head constantly, it was making me lighthearted and kept my adrenaline flowing. But, did I mention I thought I was getting a cold?

-------

No cliffhangers this time . Well not dramatic ones anyways.


	6. Cold days

Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter . Lets hope that things will get less.. hectic for me. I hope everyone who reads these enjoys reading them half as much as I love writing them.

**Chapter 6:**

****

_Day 5_

****

Okay, so it seems I was right. I was getting a cold.. well was getting one, now have one. Did I mention how much I hate the rain right now? So I woke up with a sore throat and a groggy mind. Nothing a little cold medicine won't fix right? Besides I was looking forwards to today, this was my training day with Wufei. I felt much better after a hot shower and the medicine began to kick in, I felt ready to take on the day. I didn't deem it necessary to tell Une that I was sick, after all that could easily set back my training… and it was only a small cold

I arrived to work like always but this time instead of Une waiting for me, it was Wufei and Heero. They were standing in the lobby talking kind of near Monica's desk. My face took on the familiar confused look, they seemed to be talking intensely in private. They saw me though, and after exchanging a few more words Heero walked over. I saw what was coming he was moving in to kiss me, but I was sick right? I didn't exactly want to tell him I was sick since he would react like Une. So when he leaned forward to kiss me I leaned forward as well and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He seemed a little taken back by the action but accepted it.

Before Heero could protest or say anything else I waved to him and jogged over to Wufei.

"Well Wuffles, lets get to training."

Of course the initiating of name calling earned me a quick reprimand from Wufei, but I was already headed for the gym. It was fun to finally catch up with Wufei, we had not talked in ages. I think I started to realize how much I had hurt all of them by disappearing like that. Was that why Heero was moving so fast now? Because he thought I would leave him… I remember seeing how worried he was when I mentioned I was living in a hotel. Maybe that was it. But if that was the case then it was my job to build back up his confidence.

With that thought I kinda realized throwing myself into his arms wasn't the best plan of action. We needed to build a relationship, something more than just a physical attraction.

About half way through the day I was exhausted. All we had done was some street fighting and already I felt like crawling into a bed and never coming out again. Still I was too stubborn to let anyone know that my body was feeling under the weather. My nature has always been a stubborn one and thus nothing would let my training get set back.

When lunch rolled around I almost collapsed onto the training mat before Wufei threw a sandwich at me. I had been going to the lunch hall, but apparently Wufei was very busy, and only had the day to train me. As we were eating he looked like he wanted to ask me something but seemed hesitant about it.

"Duo.. you .. you should be careful with Heero. He is very.. sensitive about this whole thing, just don't let things get out of hand okay?"

I gave a questioning look to the chinese man, was our relationship really any of his business? I guess he had the right to say that since I had left all those years ago without a word. He must be Heero's best friend and I …. I wasn't sure what I was now.

"Well Duo, we have the last half of the day to tone your martial arts skills, so let's get to work"

Was lunch over already? I guess it was. I was done with my sandwich and so was Wufei. I just didn't seem to feel refreshed at all. The seemed to have caused more damage than good. As I cooled down my throat closed up and I had begun coughing. Wufei didn't seem to notice though, well I am sure he noticed but he didn't mention it. Odds are that Wufei had written off my coughing as working hard.

After throwing a few kicks and blocking some of Wufei's attacks I was feeling warm again. The coughing seemed to vanish as my bodies heat was rising. The problem was, it wouldn't stop rising. All the sudden I felt myself sweating uncontrollably and my head felt like it was on fire. I could barely think and my movements were getting sluggish. This time however, Wufei noticed. He quickly stopped him actions and got a small look of concern and said something.

"Duo, are you all right? You don't look so good."

You know how I said he said 'something' well the thing is I couldn't understand what he said. Eardrums ringing and head spinning, all I could manage was to focus my eyes on him. Even that seemed to be failing me though. Black was slowly taking over my vision and as desperately as I wanted to hold on.. I just.. couldn't. Falling into the darkness was so welcoming. I felt so tired and finally I could sleep. In the back of my mind I could hear a lot of yelling. but the black peace was just too powerful and wonderful to leave behind. Finally I sunk completely into the dark and was lost.

Just as the voices had been the ones to see me off, the talking of a few people was what woke me up. It sounded like Sally, Heero and Une. I groaned, wanting them to know I was awake. The voice that spoke first I recognized as Une.

"Duo, you had a fever of 104 and collapsed. You really need to learn your limits, your lucky there was no permanent brain damage."

I really didn't want to hear it, all I was wondering was, how many days did I have left? Did my collapsing half way through the day mean that the day was over? I was sick of this training already. Une seemed to sense what I was thinking and answer my question.

"Well since you seem so intent on becoming an agent so soon. We will just drop the days to seven days. That leaves you two more days of training since yesterday counted as one."

Yesterday? How long have I been asleep? But it seemed Une was not really psychic and had already left the room. That was when Sally decided to step up and lecture me about taking care of myself. I nodded and acted serious for the time being. Sally's lecture did not last long, and then it was Heero's turn. I think he sensed that I had enough lectures for one day and instead just reached down to embrace me. I felt safe in the warm embrace and just held on for as long as he would let me. We parted eventually and then his right hand came forward to stroke my cheek.

I blushed as he stroked my cheek and look away slightly. Then I felt his slightly callused fingers clasping my chin and turning me towards him. I grunted my protest as he leaned forward to kiss me, I quickly moved to explain when he got a hurt and puzzled look.

"I am still sick Heero, I don't want you getting sick as well."

That seemed to satisfy him and he pulled up a chair next to me. I felt his warm hands wrap around my left one and I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my features. I hated what I was about to do.. but it needed to be done. All the time I had spent pondering what we were doing, I needed to let Heero know.

"Heero.. I .. I think we are moving to fast. I just think we should take things a bit slower."

To my surprise, Heero just seemed to accept that. He didn't appear sad or upset just nodded his head.

"I agree, that sounds smart."

Hmm, I found it hard to remember if Heero had always used such weird terminology. Like using smart instead of good or fine. Maybe it was just my fever.

As the time lingered on I could feel my eyelids slowly drooping shut and then a hand shook my shoulder.

"You have already spent one night in the medical ward, why don't you let me take you home… or.. let me take you to my house for the night."

Staying somewhere besides the hotel sounded nice. Plus I had yet to see where Heero lived. I nodded and then found myself swept up by Heero who mumbled in a smart ass tone.

"Doctors orders, no strenuous activity for the next twenty four hours."

We both knew walking was not a strenuous activity, but I was too dang tired to fight for my pride and instead just relaxed into him. I can barely remember the ride to Heero's place, I should have been paying attention better since it would help to know the way there. Things just seemed too good to be true.

As little as I remembered of the ride I remembered even less about going into the house. I felt my body being lifted and carried, the sound of doors opening and shutting and the feeling of sheets being pulled up over my body. Is it sad that I felt happy when Heero didn't get into bed with me? My mind and body were not up to sleeping in the same bed as someone else. Not sex, just sleep.

The smell of eggs and bacon flooded my nostrils the next morning, and I groaned and rolled from the bed. My entire body was aching from fighting the cold, and it took me a few minutes to get completely awake. Although I did not know the layout of Heero's house, my nose was the only map I needed. During the war my appetite was one of my distinguishing features, and not much had changed since then.

Walking along the halls I was looking into the rooms that the house had. It was a four-bedroom house, with two stories. I was on the second floor right next to a bathroom. There was another one downstairs and what looked like two guests room's. I assume that meant the other room upstairs was Heero's room. The house itself was gorgeous, and amazingly close to my own taste.

Heero's words broke my reverie and I looked over at him a little dazed. He had only said good morning sleepy' but now his voice took a more worried tone.

"Duo? Are you all right?"

I guess my confused gaze looked kind of like a 'I am about to collapse again' gaze. I quickly squashed his worries with my own words.

"Yeah I am fine, but I would like some breakfast."

I said the second half with a cheeky grin and he just grinned back. Heero was cooking around an island in the center of the kitchen and there was a stool on the backside of the island. I took a seat at the stool as a plate of food was placed in front of me. I took a few bights before I heard a very hesitant voice addressing me.

"Duo, I know last night you said you wanted to take things slow. Don't think I didn't agree or that I am trying to force you but.. I think you should move in with me. I have 3 extra guests rooms and you can chose any one of them that you would like. I promise I won't push things, but it is just very hard to find a place on earth and I don't think you staying in the hotel is the best idea."

I could tell he was rambling at the end, trying to get everything out as quickly as possible so I would not refuse. I think I said yes, because then next thing I knew I was surrounded in a hug and he was saying thank you over and over. Did I mention that cough medicine does weird stuff to me? I had taken some this morning and was now just a little out of it. I kinda just sat there as Heero spoke

"Une said you could stay home today, and I think it would be good for you to maybe go get your stuff from the hotel and bring it here. After that you should take a nap so you don't wear yourself out… I mean.. you can do what you want, I don't want to tell you what to do, but those are some options."

A few minutes later I felt a pat on my shoulder as Heero grabbed his preventer's jacket and headed for the door. He said something akin to good bye to me, and to be safe, then he was gone. So now I was left to my own devices. I agreed with Heero, it would be good to get my stuff out of the hotel so I did not have to pay for any more nights. Luckily Heero had contacted the hotel after my collapse and had preventers pay for my room. That was simply so they wouldn't mess with my stuff.

After about an hour of showering, getting dressed and pulling myself out of the groggy state of my illness, I called a cab on the phone. During the thirty minutes that I was waiting for the cab, I decided to take another look around. The more I explored the house the more I found I liked it. Heero's taste sure had changed since the war. I still had a good ten minutes until the cab was supposed to be here so I decided to take a look outside. The sight literally took my breath away.

It was so beautiful, and not the fake land-sculpted, man-made beauty, just true natural beauty. The back wall was brick that cascaded down into five layers of gardens. Creeping vines swam over all the layers and large bushes roamed free in the dirt. Orange and yellow wild flowers sprouted up at random in the patches along with a few man-reared flowers. The only part of the yard that appeared to be contained was the grass lawn. It was kept cut and weed free. I felt like flopping down in the grass and staying there all day. There were a few large trees in the yard, two of them held a hammock between them. I would definitely be using that later today.

With only a few minutes left until the cab was going to arrive I walked towards Heero's room. I paused with my hand on the doorknob and bit my lip. This was his room, his personal space, did I have any right to look in here? I hesitated for a moment before I heard the doorbell ring, it signaled the arrival of the cab and I was happy to be free of my dilemma. I released my clasp onto the doorknob and headed to the door.

I didn't realize how taxing a cold could be. I had rarely been sick as a child, just always had a naturally strong immune system. I hadn't intentionally pushed myself into collapsing yesterday, it just, happened. Today I felt like I was about to collapse as well, who knew it would be so hard just to move my stuff? Speaking of stuff, I was considering of getting some of my other items from back at my house. Since I did not have much intention of leaving, it made sense for me to bring all my stuff to earth didn't it?

After pulling the last of my stuff from the cab and putting it away in the room I slept in the night prior, I just felt like crawling into bed and sleeping. But then I remembered the date I had with the hammock. After managing to fumble down the stairs, I pondered if having my room upstairs was the best idea. But I was too tired to be questioning my actions. Before I realized it I was already outside in the hammock slowly drifting off to sleep. I could feel the dapple of the sun on my skin, and the mesmerizing dance it performed as I swayed slightly.

The next thing I knew, Heero was shaking my shoulder and whispering for me to wake up in a worried tone. He must have thought I had passed out on the hammock. But I was just tired, I groaned and rolled my head over to look at him through half-lidded eyes. A soft smile pulled at his lips, it was odd since he smiled so little during the war, but now he was smiling all the time… how much had I missed? In the time I had spent running how much had I been missing out on…

I felt Heero crawling in next to me, lucky it was a big hammock. I murmured as he wrapped his arms around me and I slowly drifted off back to sleep. Suddenly, I felt a small kiss on my temple, and then Heero settled in and seemed to drift off as well.

_Day 6_

Only two days left, today and tomorrow. I only had to survive another forty eight hours and I would be home free. It was nice to be living with Heero, to at least get to see him everyday. After taking a nap in the hammock we woke up around 7 p.m. We made a quick dinner, watched some news and both went to bed. Heero seemed pleased to have my room on the second floor, next to his. I still had not seen his room, but it was his own private place, and I, of all people, had no right to intrude.

Une had evil plans for me today I thought, she must have. Apparently I was wrong, it was just some simple toning exercises and she had managed to get Wufei the day off. He and I finished our training without any awkward moments and I ended the day exhausted. My cold was nearly diminished by now, but it didn't stop my body from aching.

Heero and I had been car pooling, but today, when I got to the office he was already gone. Although it did hurt a little that he had forgotten me, I summed it up to habit. He wasn't used to having another person with him in the car so it was just second nature for him to leave alone. I sat down in the chair that was soon to be mine. I figured he would realize his mistake soon enough and be back for me. Not even five minutes had passed before Une came in the office though. She seemed hesitant about something before blurting out an awkward phrase.

"Duo, I just need to ask you. Are you okay with this? I mean I know this must be hard for you, but is everything fine?"

It seemed odd for Une to be asking me if everything was fine. Shouldn't this talk be for Heero? Without even thinking I quickly said that everything was fine, and then she was gone. Within ten minutes of Une leaving, Heero came along. I smiled at him reassuringly and he slightly blushed. For some reason he looked a little frazzled and I could only imagine he had a hard day.

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient. I know it was a long wait, but I have plans to try and get a few chapters or so ahead over easter. Hopefully then I can post these up in a more timely manner.


	7. First Dates

So I had a bit of a set back with this chapter. I had typed up two pages one night and while I was working on it the following night my comp froze and I lost everything but the original two pages. I couldn't remember exactly what I wrote, but I think what I have written here is actually better than what I originally put. Sorry for the delay everyone

* * *

So the whole drive home was rather silent. I was tired and still a little hurt that Heero had forgotten me. Heero on the other hand, seemed to be dwelling intently on something. Whatever it was I could tell he was bothered by it. I could see the small vein in his temple protruding. So I kinda figured whatever he was mad about was severely outweighing my own problems. I thought it best not to broach the subject at the moment and let him brood the whole way home. It was the only way I figured we would survive the ride.

Once we got to his place he seemed to lighten up a bit, I still call it his place since he never said I could stay forever. As far as I knew this whole thing was just a temporary arrangement. I was still sort of looking for my own place as well. Although Heero's house seemed to be the most perfect place in the world for me, I suppose I could be just as happy in an apartment somewhere.

By the time dinner rolled around, Heero seemed to be back to his normal self. We made small talk during the meal and afterwards did the dishes and went out separate ways. Whilst I lay in my room gazing at the ceiling, I contemplated the last few days. I noticed that since I had asked Heero to take things slower, he had taken things –a lot- slower. Not exactly what I had been wishing for, but I suppose he didn't want to push me. So it was there that I decided to take things into my own hands, and by taking things into my own hands I mean, taking Heero out. Just a movie and some dinner probably but at least we would be somewhere other than work or home. Maybe he would lighten up and we could slowly push this relationship along.

_The Final Day_

So today I woke up just in time to catch Heero coming out of the shower. Let me tell you, as a man with good eyesight that Heero sure has a big….. towel. Seriously! How is a guy supposed to get a little oggling done when the person up for oggling is covered in white fluffiness? I had seen more skin during the wars when he wore the tank and spandex…..mmm spandex. Uhh, anyways, I had just made this towel public enemy number one. I was going to make sure that something happened to it within the next few days… a washing accident, a sudden rip in the laundry. Oh yeah, this towel was going to meet its end.

My morning seemed now ruined, I had rushed awake to get the chance to oggle Heero coming out of the shower and all I got for my trouble was a simple good morning and Heero retreating to his room. Damn, towel. But it appeared I had a knight in shining armor today. I was busy making breakfast, just simple omelets for Heero and I. When suddenly Heero apologized for leaving me the night before. He said something about having a rough day, and he just needed to drive for a while. When he finally looked at the clock he realized it was late. I felt no need to push the subject and instead said it was fine and moved in to give Heero a hug. He seemed to freeze for a moment then slowly relaxed and wrapped him arms around me. That's when the omelet started to burn…. Damn eggs.

About half way into my final day of training I kind of realized the date idea was not so good. Well, not for tonight at least. Unfortunately I would be too tired and the day just didn't seem to be going my way. Maybe I would put it off until the weekend when we were both free of work and hopefully free of stress. Because let me tell you, today was stressful.

I was walking to Heero's office for lunch when I saw Zechs just inside the door. He was dropping off papers or something, but I could only imagine how Heero felt in there all alone. I picked up my steps and walked into the office, beaming with confidence. I then strode directly over to Heero and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I could see Zech's eyes grow a little wide at the gesture. To further my point to show that Heero was taken, I sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I gave a quick glance to Zechs with a possessive glare. He seemed meet my challenge and strode forward, gently pushing back a small lock of Heero's hair before beating a hasty retreat from the office. Damn but I felt like biting his hand when he did that.

Heero seemed to be okay for now, a little exhausted by the situation but in no great turmoil. I snuggled in closer to his chest and heard a soft.

"Duo"

I really just wanted to fall asleep here and cuddle for the rest of the day but I knew I couldn't. So I got off his lap and instead just sat in my chair across the room. I pulled out my lunch and began to peck at it. I was a bit nervous, I wanted to bring up the date right now to make sure Heero wouldn't make any other plans. I got a little fidgety and he seemed to notice so I just spoke up before he mentioned my odd behavior.

"How do you feel about going to a movie this weekend Heero? I hear there are some great new movies out and I figured we could go out to dinner and then catch a flic."

I could see a smile turn up the corners of his mouth and he muttered a soft yes. My heart soared, our first date. It seemed rather corny considering all that had happened already, but I am a corny sap. We shared the rest of the lunch hour in a comfortable silence with occasional glances at each other. Soon enough I was off to finish my last day of training. It felt good to be on the last day, it was like graduating from High School or something. I knew the next day I could just come in and go into this office with Heero.

At the end of the day Heero and I piled into the empty elevator, with a soft grin I wrapped my arms around him and just hung onto him. But we had an unexpected stop, and Treize walked in. His brow was raised, analyzing us, apparently we were the new eye candy in the office or something. It was most likely Zech's tattling on us and Treize had to see for himself. I felt so damn possessive, so I tightened my hold a bit, and Heero reciprocated my actions, which pleased me.

The drive home was filled with reassuring touches and glances. We pulled into the drive way without hardly speaking a word. Once inside I began to ponder what to have for dinner, when the doorbell rang. I turned and opened it to see a pizza deliveryman. Heero seemed to know what was going on and handed a 20 saying keep the change. He set the pizza down on the counter then walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"to celebrate you finishing the training, plus I figured we would both be too tired to make anything."

Good old Heero. So the pair of us plopped down onto the couch and popped in a movie. The pizza was the best I ever had, but I probably only thought that because I was spending time with Heero. As the night drew on and I got tired I slowly leaned against Heero, when I kept slipping he layed down on the couch and curled me up in front of him. Tomorrow was Saturday thank goodness, and we could sleep in.

Hmm, I tell you there is nothing like waking up in Heero's arms, even if you are crushed together on a little couch…. It was so worth it. Unfortunately, after I woke, I couldn't help but stretch and wriggle, thus waking up my couch buddy. We both sat up and said our good mornings, then the phone rang. Heero wandered off to answer it and I headed upstairs to shower. As I entered the bathroom, I eyed my enemy, that freaking towel. I had not yet completely decided what to do, I couldn't just rip it to shreds, that would be too obvious. I figured I would wait until laundry day and "volunteer" to do the laundry. Oh yes, the end was near for my fluffy opponent.

When I finally emerged from the shower, Heero was off the phone and making up some toast and eggs for both of us. He placed the plate down in front of me with a triumphant smirk; something was up. In his best I am the greatest voice, Heero made a grand announcement.

"Well, I just got us reservations at Sepia, its this new restaurant downtown and the reviews on it are through the roof. So, how about we skip the movie and just have a really nice dinner."

Although I was attached to the idea of a less formal evening, a first date was a first date right? It really wouldn't matter either way I supposed. So I eagerly accepted the invitation.

We spent most of the day working in the yard, starting with a mud fight, leading to a fight with the hoses, then a round of showers, and lunch. It was a fun morning to say the least, and I was a bit tired from it all so I went to take a nap, giving Heero a kiss on the cheek before heading up to my room. I froze just before my room, looking over at Heero's closed door. I still had yet to see what, exactly, was in his room, and I was dying of curiosity. But now was not the time, so I slipped quietly into my own room for the night.

It seemed like I had just laid down when a knock came, letting me know it was time to get ready for dinner. Luckily the place wasn't so nice that you needed a tux, but I wore a nice blue dress shirt and black dress pants. My breath froze when I saw Heero, he had on a simple white shirt and pants, but he still looked gorgeous. I had to ask myself why the hell I was so stupid to run away in the first place. I couldn't help but let out a small wolf-whistle and poor Heero turned beat red.

It did not take long for Heero to get me back though, as soon as we were in the car he looked over with a devilish grin. I knew something was coming and that's when he clasped a loose lock of my hair. I had worn it in a pony tail for the night, just so it was semi-loose. I heard him speak in a low and sexy tone that made my whole body shiver.

"You look sexy tonight, I think from now on you should wear your hair loose."

I knew he was teasing to get back at me, but I couldn't help but blush. I cleared my throat, hoping I could clear the red stain from my face. He put the car in gear and we were off.

So all in all… it was a horrible dinner. We got to the restaurant fine, and we ordered and got our food, and don't get me wrong, the food was great. It was the company that left something to be desired, turns out Zechs and Treize decided they wanted to try out this new restaurant too. They basically eyed us all night, their eyes roaming all over Heero, I felt like tackling them. At the end of their meal they deemed it necessary to approach us. They conversed easily with Heero, basically shutting me completely out of the conversation, and Heero didn't seem to encourage my participation either. I felt.. a little hurt by it all.

Once the demon pair had left, Heero suddenly seemed to remember I was there. I did my best not to show my anger, but I think he could sense I was upset by it all. He was careful not to push me, not wanting for me to yell at him. It took me most of the night to calm down, we were actually just pulling into the driveway when I felt like I wasn't going to snap if Heero talked to me. Once in the door he wrapped his arms around me, just holding me.

"I am sorry Duo, I just.. I just got so caught up in everything, I messed up, I am sorry."

I let out a long sigh, I was still a bit mad, and I didn't want to yell at him. I knew that if I tried to talk this out I would get mad. But I needed to explain this to him so he wouldn't think I was just avoiding him.

"I am going to bed Heero, I am.. still a bit mad, I just need to sleep it off and then I will be fine. I know you are sorry, and I forgive you, but I would rather not talk about it okay?"

I felt him nod and then release me, I retreated to my room and barely bothered to undress, before crash landing on my bed. Sleep would elude me for the next few hours as I replayed the night over and over in my mind. But finally sleep came, and with it, the blissful peace of thoughtlessness.

The sun woke me the next morning, it was Sunday, so once again, no work. I still sat there though, not sure I wanted to get up. I rolled over and gazed at my clock then leapt from bed. It was almost noon, I can't believe I had slept that long, and Heero had not even woken me up. I flew down the stairs and tripped when I was nearly at the bottom. I hit a solid body and was caught. I looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, and smiled shyly. I knew things were going t be awkward, so I broke the silence before it became tense.

"Why did you let me sleep in so late."

Heero looked at me with an odd face and then answered as if it were obvious.

"You were tired, so I let you sleep. I know that Ze…"

He froze there and flinched, as if struck. I think he figured I was still mad about the prior night, and bringing up habits of his old boyfriends would probably only make me more angry. I let him know right off that I was no longer mad.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of nice to sleep in a bit."

I almost cried when I saw his face light up with a smile, it was so sad that he thought I was about to tear into him. I suppose it may have been a habit of either Treize or Zechs, I was quick to think bad things of them and blame them for anything. But odds are, they probably were not these evil people that I was making them in my mind, so I had to stop myself.

"Hey Heero, how about a movie?"

It was too late to catch and early bird showing, but it would be nice to go see a movie. Heero nodded fervently and I went to get dressed. We were off to the mall in less than an hour, just in time to make the noon showing. But once again, Zechs and Treize decided to make an appearance, it was almost like they were stalking us for god sakes. They even went to the same movie as us. I made sure to sit in the back with Heero, just to avoid them.

They sat a few rows up, constantly glancing back. I decided that if they were going to watch us, I was going to give them something to watch. About 30 mins after the lights had dimmed and the movie started I made my move. I slowly moved my arm up to Heero's shoulder and then leaned in and pressed my lips on Heero's neck. I hear a small groan as I worked my way up the pillar to his chin. I hadn't even made it to his lips when me made it clear that he didn't like to wait. He quickly took over my escapade and claimed my mouth. This time not waiting to dart his tongue out across my lips. I opened, more than eager, and took over my mouth. I felt intoxicated by his taste and found myself reluctant to break for air. But as soon as I had the required oxygen, I went back for more.

I probably would have kept going through the whole movie, if it were not for an attendant flashing the light along our row. Heero pulled back, and so did I, we didn't exactly want to get throw out. Although we weren't watching the movie, it would cause a scene. I looked down to see Treize gazing at Heero, with a slightly lifted brow. He quickly turned around when he felt my gaze on him though. I resisted the urge to growl at him. I felt almost like a giddy teenager though, making out with Heero at the movies. Well, I had wanted things to move along faster, and I had damn well gotten it.

Once the movie was over, I decided to wait in my seat, hoping Zechs and Treize would leave. They didn't seem so eager to leave either. I huffed slightly and rose from my seat, stretching, and Heero followed. We began to head out of the theatre when Zechs and Treize joined us in the aisle. Treize wrapped his arm around Heero's waist. Speaking in a sultry voice near his ear.

"So Heero, how did you like the movie?"

Heero just slowly extricated himself from the arm of Treize and then my hand in his own. I couldn't help but flash a triumphant smile; I had won. This didn't seem to really deter the two though, and Zechs managed a far too friendly hug before they headed their own way. I swear we would have no peace.

The drive home was really quiet, we stopped to get some take out chinese food, but little words were exchanged. We ate in more silence, and I couldn't imagine why Heero was mad. He was being so quiet so I just figured he was mad. He threw out his boxes then headed up to his room. I spent a few minutes downstairs pondering why he was so mad. Soon I had lost my appetite and tossed the last of my food and boxes, then headed up to my room. I had not been laying on my bed for five minutes when Heero came in. He looked, nervous, then spoke in an almost too quiet tone.

"I am sorry Duo."

I bunched my eyebrows at his statement, what did he have to be sorry for?

"Sorry for what, Heero?"

He got an incredulous look then sat on the edge of my bed by me. I patted for him to lay down, then turned over to face him.

"You couldn't have stopped them, they were determined to follow us. You slipped out of his arms pretty quickly and grabbed my hand. It wasn't your fault Heero, I am not mad."

His face grew a questioning look.

"I figured you were mad, and didn't want to talk about it so I was going to leave you alone."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him, using his shoulder as my pillow.

"I wasn't mad Heero, I swear I will let you know when I am mad."

I could feel him move to get up, but I was tired and quite attached to this new pillow so I groaned and clung to him.

"Just stay in here for the night Heero. Just sleep, please?"

I gave my cutest look, almost begging. With a soft sigh he conceded and lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. Another night in Heero's arms, life was good.

* * *

still kinda looking for a beta, reviews are nice too pokes you all into reviewing


	8. The Pain

Okay, things really get rolling here, so don't worry I did promise a happy ending. But the angst starts here k?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pain **

I just basked in the warmth of having my body surrounded by Heero's strong arms. It was almost time to get up and go to work (lucky I remembered to set my alarm clock eh?). For now, I didn't care if I got enough sleep, just that he was holding me. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined this would happen.

Soon the familiar buzzing filled the room and Heero groaned, slowly waking up. I felt his arms tighten around me and I was satisfied just to snuggle deeper into his arms. Suddenly though, he let go, got up and left the room. The door to his room kind of slammed when he shut it, is that a bad sign?

I could just never completely figure Heero out. We just skipped breakfast this morning, since we were running late. I had set my alarm clock with enough time for me to get ready, just me, Heero was always up and ready before me. So two showers was too much time. Once we were in the car though, I figured everything was fine. I didn't want to scratch the surface and ask why he has almost stormed from my room this morning. The day was way too early to spend it arguing so I was just going to leave it be for now.

The day started out, okay, other than the sort of storming off. We had a mission, just a small drug bust. A warehouse downtown was supposed to be housing thousands of pounds of drugs. When we got there though, the place was vacated. We knew they were here though, because of their shoddy clean up job. We had just missed them. Still even with no danger I had managed to cut my arm on a shard of glass while sneaking into the building. I headed to the hospital section of the building. I figured with a few butterfly bandages, I would survive.

But what happened next, could have killed me just as well as a shot to the head.

It started out when I was going back to my office, and I stopped by Wufei's. I was already thinking up a few good pranks I could pull before retreating to the safety of my own office. Well, the door to his place was open, so I figured I could sneak up and yell at him. Well I peered through the door, getting ready to yell, when I lost my voice. Wufei had Treize sitting in his lap (with Treize's back to me) and they were intensely making out. I was not sure how to feel, shocked was an easy one. But I also felt, betrayed. Wufei seemed to be so worried about Heero, but he was making out with his ex.

All sorts of ideas were running through my head on the way back to my office. What if Wufei had convinced the pair to dump Heero for him? What if Wufei had seduced them, or tricked them into letting Heero go. But the surprise that had come from Wufei's office, was only the appetizer.

I walked to my own office, and opened the door. Zechs was in there with Heero, and I caught the tail end of what he was saying.

"..want you back.."

As Heero looked at me he seemed, pained, but his face had a happy look. He rose and embraced Zechs in his arms, pressing his lips gently to the blondes. You could thrown a bucket of water on me, and I would have asked why I was wet at that point. This couldn't be happening, could it? At that point, Treize decided to make his entrance and he wrapped his arms around Heero, nuzzling his neck. I felt like I wasn't there, or even a part of this. I took this opportunity to clear my throat.

"Excuse you, Duo."

I heard Treize say, but Heero got the hint. He pulled himself from the brunettes arms and mumbled a 'I need to talk to Duo really quick'. He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me from the room, I felt like ripping my arm from him. I didn't even want him touching me, I felt so.. betrayed. But I didn't understand why, I needed to know why, so I went with him.

The door was gently shut behind us, and he began to make his horrid confession.

"Look Duo, I just think things with us… are not working out. Zechs and Treize said they are willing to work things out with me and well, I think it would be best if the three of us gave this another shot."

I felt my anger rising.

"What the hell Heero?!? Was I just some rebound guy?! A temporary toy to fiddle with until you got something better?! They don't even love you Heero, not like I do. Hell they probably were cheating on you with Wufei the whole time!"

I saw a line of pain work across his face for a split second at the mention that I loved him. I was an idiot, how could I confess something so, intimate at a time like this. His voice turned to a cold, warning type tone.

"How dare you say that about them, we were together for two years. We love each other, just hit some hard spots its all. You were not really a rebound guy Duo, more like… an object of jealousy. How could I make them want me back if they never saw me with someone else?"

The words cut me to the bone, my knees felt like they were no longer under me. I am sure my face was white as snow at his confession. I felt almost like I was going into shock. Then he just, finished me off.

"I think it would be best if you left for the time being Duo, you're obviously jealous of Zechs and Treize, since you are accusing them of cheating. So I will just give you the rest of the day to move your stuff from my house."

How had this all gone so wrong so fast? One moment everything was fine…. The next it was, over. It was like a freakishly bad horror story. I turned, trying to flee as swiftly as possible. At first my steps were unsure, since I felt like collapsing. Then they became angered. I had given up everything for that bastard, and this whole time I was just an object to make the others jealous?! To get him back with THEM!?

I grabbed a cab, and as soon as I was in Heero's house I started to throw things. Don't think I am a destructive person though. Since they were all my things and they were being thrown into a bag. Once more, I was beating a hasty retreat, I suppose I was leaving just like I had came, on a moments notice. I felt like screaming, I felt like hurting someone, but most of all, I felt like giving up and crying.

I had never cried since the church incident, but I was coming damn close. I could feel the tears of pain and frustration pulling at the back of my eyes. I could barely keep them in check. There was only one thing left to grab, my cross. I had left it on the dresser by my clock, but when I went to grab it, the thing was gone. I blinked in wonder, where had it gone? Then I remembered the mornings events…. He couldn't have possibly… could he?

Had that damn bastard taken my cross. I guess there was really only one way to find out, I stormed over to his room, copying his actions from earlier. There was no lock on the door and it swung open easily. I had forgotten about the small wall I had built around his room in my mind. I was careful to not invade Heero's privacy prior to now. I wish I had come in here that first day I was here. It would have saved me a lot of time and pain. There were pictures of Zechs and Treize on the dresser, along with vacation photos on the nightstand. When I saw my cross I felt like I had been stabbed again, it was just carelessly discarded on the ground by his bed. It was at the edge of the bed, just barely underneath it, like it had been tossed on the floor. Just like my heart I guess.

I snatched it up angrily, but I couldn't hold that anger, and a tear slipped through. My heart ached and I just hated him. I slammed the door to his room on my way out, hoping to shake the walls enough to break something. I walked into the now barren guestroom I was staying in, I snatched my baggage and started to carry it down the stairs. I heard the phone ring, and figured it was Heero. Probably calling to see if I would be gone before the day was out.

After the third ring I checked the caller I.D. It was Une's personal preventer number. I pondered answering it, since she had seemed concerned about me getting into this relationship. When it started to ring for the fourth time I answered. A timid hello was all I could manage though. She, however, was quick to the point.

"Duo, where the hell have you been? You're supposed to be Heero's back up! Get your ass to the warehouse right now! Sure it's vacated but you know how serious this is, and that he is most likely in trouble! Now get the hell over there!"

She hung up before I could even speak a word. I didn't want to go, but damnit, I am a freaking pathetic moron. I still loved him, and I didn't want him hurt, not ever. Even if he had just ripped out my heart, stabbed it and given it back to me, I still would be his back up.

Leaving my bag by the door I headed out. The warehouse was seven blocks from here, easily enough to get there on foot. Plus I needed some time to gain back my composure. The walk didn't seem to help though, the whole way I just kept pondering his actions, and how I should have seen this coming.

I should have known, he was way too eager to just jump into this relationship, and the way he had said things. I was too blind and stupid to see it though… now I was paying for it.

I may have been out of it, but I was still a good sneak. I got to an old window without being noticed. As I gazed in I could see Heero, with a gun pointed at him. That was not the most shocking part, the shocking part was that Zechs was the one pointing the gun. They looked as if there were having an intense conversation. Heero's hands were thrown in the air in resignation. I had to get in there.

Within a few moments I had sneaked into the building, the place still held the remnant wooden boxes from earlier, so I could easily get close. I managed to get within a few feet, but had to ponder Zech's intelligence in pointing a gun in a warehouse built from cinder blocks. The ricochet could easily kill the idiot.

The last thing I heard was

"I am sorry Heero, you just know too much, we can't let you live. Don't worry about Duo, Treize is taking care of him."

Obviously I wasn't where they wanted me to be at the moment. Treize was probably back at Heero's house. With the next words, I knew I had to move in fast.

"Sorry Heero, you were a great toy while it lasted, but its over now."

Before the sentence ended I was in motion, moving for Heero. There was a set of boxes near the brunette haired preventer and I figured if I moved fast enough we could dive behind it. I heared the shot fire somewhere in the mix. I had grabbed him when I felt the pain of the bullet piercing my back. Zechs had only been a few feet away when he fired. Everything just kinda slowed down to a stop for me. I knew the bullet would go right through me. It was aimed for Heero's heart, and it would hit it if I didn't do something.

Heero and I were face to face, he had a mission look on his face. Although the bullet had gotten me in the back, piercing my right lung, if it went through me it would hit Heero in the heart. I still couldn't believe how slow time seemed to be moving, the bullet still had not exited my body by the time I decided to shove Heero behind those boxes.

I had shoved him away from me, the bullet coming out and hitting the block walls. The ricochet went down towards Heero, I saw it as I dived behind the boxes where I came from. It looked like it had only hit him in the lower leg, something easily fixed.

Adrenaline is a powerful tool, I could feel the blood filling my lung but still had enough strength to sit up and peer over the boxes. Once Heero had hit the ground he was up again and fired two shots at Zechs. Once in the shoulder and the other in the leg, he went down.

I saw Treize all the sudden, he must have figured out what was going on and came running here. I pulled my gun, he was coming up behind Heero. I fired two shots, one into his shoulder and the other into his hand.

Adrenaline is also a stupid tool, it was already leaving me and I felt myself slouch back to lay against the ground. Breathing was getting very hard and talking was out of the question. I heard Heero shouting and a blurry image of him shouting into a communicator flooded my vision.

"Move in! move in! We got the confession and we got them both, move in!"

I saw a flood of people coming in. Zechs and Treize were loaded onto stretchers, and I was left wondering why the hell no one was helping me. They had all come in from the opposite side of the building, so I was still hidden behind the boxes for the most part. I could see everything that was going on in the cracks between boxes. But why the hell didn't Heero tell someone to help me?

I was so confused, why had Zechs wanted to kill Heero, what did "we got them?" mean. The other preventers were searching the place, my saving grace. I could hardly breathe, and blood was pouring out everywhere. I managed a weak attempt at a cough, instinct to clear my lungs.

This small cough got someone's attention. It was Wufei, I felt happy, and scared at the same time. He had been making out with Treize, was he on their side? I didn't know what to do, but I had already resigned myself to death. Everything was kind of surreal, like I wasn't watching from my own body. Wufei shouted.

"What the hell! We need a medic over here, now!"

I heard a ripping, he had torn off his sleeve. I heard a loud gasp, I suppose that was me when he had pressed the cloth to my chest. That was the exit wound though, and it would do little good to stop the bleeding from the other side.

My eyes slid closed, I couldn't keep them open anymore, but I wasn't completely out of it. I heard Wufei shouting again.

"Hold on Duo, just stay with us. Yuy, why the hell didn't you say he was hurt!"

I figured Heero had arrived at that point, his voice sounded worried and scared. This surprised me since he had just unceremoniously dumped me this morning. Right now all I wanted was to go home… which was no longer at Heero's I meant my home back on L4. It really wasn't much of a home actually, but it was all I had.

"I.. I .. he didn't say anything, I didn't know.. oh god."

I felt a gentle hand sweep over my cheek before my body gave out to unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------

the next chapter should be up faster. I had this one for close to a week now and didn't put it up dodges any thrown objects I am really looking forward to the next chapter though so it should be up fast.


	9. Tell me a Story

Okay so this is a very special chapter, for the first time in this entire story we are getting Heero's POV.

* * *

_**  
**_

** Tell me a Story**

_**HEERO'S POV!**_**  
**

It's all gone wrong, horribly horribly wrong. To explain, I am sitting in the emergency room right now, after that mission shot to hell. The whole damn thing was Une's idea. See I had spent the last two years trying to crack a big case, one of the greatest threats to peace. It was a large drug ring, we knew the only way to stop it was to take down the leaders. Not so easy if you don't know whom the leaders are, but we had our suspicions. We knew it was someone inside of preventers and after a careful game of information leaking, we narrowed it down to Zech's and Treize. I managed to infiltrate their relationship turning their desires into a threesome.

I had no problem with that, Duo had disappeared and I had no desire into enter any real relationships with anyone else. After two years of raiding and searching they grew tired of me. This completely blew our work for the last two years, we had to scramble to figure out what to do next. Of course the news of our break up spread far.

We had two back up plans, Wufei was obviously an object of lust for Treize and that was one angle we were taking. The other was to make the pair jealous and somehow get me back into their ranks. Une said she had a specific person in mind for this particular case, I saw her evil smirk when she said it and almost felt like refusing. Looking back, I probably should have.

Une's plan was to track Duo down and bring him here for just this mission, I was supposed to help her search for him. I huffed at the idea, I had been searching for Duo since he left, how in the hell were we supposed to just suddenly find him now?

I was shocked to hell to see him lying in that hospital bed at preventers. He had bruises all over him, but he still looked just as beautiful as I remembered. I dropped what I was holding at the time and felt the urge to hurt whoever had caused those awful colored marks on his skin.

I asked him what he was doing here, a stupid question of course, but it was all I could manage. When Une strode in and began to lecture him I held myself back. I recognized her actions, this was part of the initiation and I just remained silent. It was obvious he had come for the special mission at Une's request. It hurt to know he had only come back for the mission, but damn it was good to see him.

When Une said he would be my partner I couldn't help but glare. I had made sure to let her know I didn't exactly approve of this plan and I felt I was being forced into it. But I also knew I really had no choice in the matter. I let it slide for now. When Duo asked how I was, I felt like snapping and saying I was miserable because he had up and left without a word, and had hidden and made my life miserable. But I managed to hold back and told him to get dressed. We had things to talk about.

It shocked me when he said he was staying at the hotel, it had a kind of double effect on me. First, how was he going to convince anyone that what we were doing was real if he was in a hotel. A non-permanent residence just screamed set up. Second, did he just not want to get a house? Was he going to leave when this was all over? It scared me to death to think he was not going to stay after this mission. This time though I would be careful, I would find out where he was going if her left.

I felt a bit ridiculous when he explained why he was still at the hotel, it should have been obvious to me. Earth was like a cookie cutter land and everything was packed. I should have thought of that, and only hoped that Treize and Zech's did as well.

I knew the drive was too short so I pulled into a parking space, no time better than the present to get this down. Zech's and Treize didn't know Duo was here yet, we were hoping, so this was the time to go over anything and everything. I wanted to get the awkwardness out of any physical touches we might have to share. One of those would definitely be kissing. I leaned over, to try and get the first time done with, but I couldn't do it. This was the man I had been in love with since half way through the war I couldn't just kiss him for the mission. I knew I had to have time to pull in my emotions, get myself under control, I would lose it now if I kissed him.

I gave him a half-hearted nervous excuse and he seemed to buy it. He squeezed my shoulder to let me know he understood and then left the car. But I don't think he really understood what I had been so nervous about.

The next morning I was in mission mode, I knew I had to keep my personal feelings separate from work and so I was going to try my hardest. Duo came running into the elevator, soaking wet and looking like a dream. Damn, it was hard to keep them separate, but I managed it… or so I thought. I let him know clearly that I was about to kiss him, and I almost chickened out at the last moment. When the doors opened I parted from him, no one could see us being so close this soon, it would be too suspicious.

Une was waiting by my office, I knew we were going to have a talk. Thank goodness preventers had sound proof doors, or Duo could have heard what was going on. Une and I argued, a lot, I sure as hell didn't want to do this, she knew I was in love with him and I didn't want to put him, or myself in this awkward position. She argued that it was for the greater good and that it was my job, I was pissed as hell when she left, but in the end I had given up.

The next day was one I won't soon forget. Wufei was training with Duo and everything had seemed to be going fine, until he collapsed. I don't think anyone will really tell Duo how serious it was. His fever was off the charts and he started convulsing, it took several hours to get him stable and even longer until he woke up. He just seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing, but I wanted to strangle him. Didn't he know how much he meant to me? I would have died if he hadn't survived.

I couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and kiss him, mission be damned he had to know how I felt. But he kept me in line, grunting to let me know that I was endangering the mission. I had made a stupid mistake and possibly just blown years of work. He was amazing though and quickly covered the mistake. He told me why he didn't want to kiss me, because of the cold. Then I felt stupid for not remembering the cameras all over HQ, Zechs and Treize could easily hack any one of them, and they now knew Duo was here from some reports of other employees. Our kiss in the elevator this morning was also a mistake, once again mine. He managed to cover that one too, asking to take things slow. Man, I was an idiot since he had come back, at least he had kept a cool mind over all of this.

I heartily agreed to his plan, it was smart and he had efficiently covered my stupid mistakes. I offered to take him home, it would only be right to watch him since he was sick. When we got home though, he was pretty out of it. I don't think he remembered me waking him up every so often to get him to take his medicine or me putting on and taking off his blankets. When he wandered down the next morning with those glazed eyes, I could have sworn he was about to faint.

When Duo was at my house I was practicing the soft and gentle touches any normal couple would have. I knew Zech's and Treize were paranoid as hell, they could have easily bugged my house or set up cameras. They may not have any set up yet, but we had to be careful. From here on in we basically never discussed the mission, it was all to be in special hints.

I was adamant about him staying with me, but I tried to come off as insecure. I just wanted his stuff where I could keep an eye on it. At least this way I knew he would have to come here before he could run off again.

When I got home that night, I saw him lying out in the hammock, he was so still and quiet. I shook his shoulder in worry, I thought for sure his fever had risen again. He rolled over and looked at me with sleepy eyes, and I couldn't help but smile, for real. Before I knew what I was doing I had crawled in with him and had him wrapped up in my arms. It was at that moment I think, where I forgot to separate mission from emotion. If he had asked later, I would have made an excuse that we could have been being watched. Once I thought he was asleep I left a small kiss on his temple.

When we woke up though, he acted like it was natural, damn he was a good actor. I almost felt like I was taking advantage of him. When I saw his room was on the second floor, next to mine, I smiled. It just felt safe to know where he was, where his stuff was.

The next day, Une and I got into it again, I felt like I was in too deep and wanted to abort this. She said we were too close for me to bail now. I made up excuses that it wasn't fair to Duo, though deep down I almost believed them. I couldn't help but feel like she didn't give a damn about my feelings, or me just bringing down Zechs and Treize. I accused her of being jealous of Zech's and we both blew up, I went for a drive. By the time I got my wits back together, I realized I was late. Duo had been let out a while ago. I got back as swiftly as I could,

Une was leaving the office when I got back to HQ. We talked for ten minutes, both apologizing and agreeing that the end was too near to quit now. I think my life was just too much of a jumble to sort out right now.

The next morning I apologized to Duo and told him as much of the truth as I dared too. When he moved in to hug me, I tensed. I felt like I was falling too deep into this, and I had to be careful but also to put on a good show. I slowly gave in and wrapped my arms around him, trying to stay in control. Damn, this mission was killing me, to have this offered to me but I couldn't take it, it hurt so bad. I was going to request several weeks off when this was all over, and if I was lucky maybe I could convince Duo to stay, and talk with him.

The next day, the mission showed excellent signs of improving. Zechs had come into my office, prodding and questioning about Duo. He had only been there a few moments before Duo strode in. At first I thought Duo's actions had been too bold, we were trying to make them jealous after all, not scare them off. But amazingly enough, it worked, Zechs didn't back down and instead matched the challenge. A clear sign that this was going to be a successful mission

I have to admit, the next day was the best day of my life. We were working in the yard, pulling out weeds and patching up all the holes in the grass. He had made a smart-ass comment and I had smeared mud on him. Things escalated and it turned into a hose fight. I don't think I ever felt so happy or carefree before, I was on a high, and damn if I wasn't going to fall hard when this was all over.

That night we went to Sepia, set up by Une. She knew Zechs and Treize were going and so she eagerly set up the arrangements for us. They approached us after their meal and began talking to me. I completely forgot trying to bring Duo into the conversation, I was so focused on making them jealous, I was messing up again. No real couple would act like this, but once again Duo covered for me. He acted angry and played the role well. I began to wonder how Duo would really act in a situation like this.

I let him sleep in the next day, he had been tossing and turning and grunting almost all night. I didn't want him getting sick again. He got up and seemed a bit shocked that I let him sleep in. Then suggested a movie. Thus far we had been trailing Treize and Zechs, this was our chance to test out a few things. First, if they would follow us to the movies, and if they did it also meant my house was bugged or that they were watching us. Either way, we wouldn't let down our guard but it would help to know.

When we got to the movies, they were there. Damn it, my place was bugged, but at least our plans were working. After the movie, they made their move, they were definitely interested but I had to reel them in. I didn't give in this time, playing hard to get, hoping to make them take me back.

I figured Duo had played his fake angry role again so just in case, before I went to bed I went up to talk to him. But I found myself moving to his bed, then lying down…. Then I was staying in his bed. I held him all night, pulling him close and feeling his warmth. I was taking advantage again. The next morning I had woke before him and kissed him gently on the corner of the lips, if this was going to be my only chance, I had to take it. When he woke and gaze up at me with those beautiful eyes though, I felt guilty as hell.

I was feeling guilty, but I made sure to grab his cross before I left his room, mad at myself. Mad that I had taken advantage of him, but I held onto his cross. I had done it so I could keep him here. He wouldn't leave without his cross, I knew that much, it was like a last ditch effort, I knew something would go down today.

In the rush I had set it on my bed and heard it slip off the covers just before I shut my door, but I didn't have time to put it back on my bed. We would be late if I hesitated. I could put it somewhere safe this afternoon.

First off on the worst day of my life, we had a mission. Duo managed to cut himself getting in, how, I will never understand, but he did. While he was in the medic part of the building, Zechs made his move. He moved seductively into my office, and launched into explanations. How he and Treize were mistaken to let me go, how they wanted me back. Duo walked in though, this was the hardest thing I had to do. I had to pretend to not care about him.

He is the best actor I have ever met, it hurt like hell to watch him, I almost felt like Saying Screw the mission and taking him into my arms. But my resolve held, and before I could blink, he was gone. But I figured he was just hiding in the shadows, as a part of his cover. Maybe he had even gone back to the house in case Treize was following him.

After the work day was over, Zechs invited me to his house. Half way there, I knew it wasn't right. This wasn't the way to his house. I immediately alerted Une, Via my cell, I just acted like I was checking the memory on it. Seemed to fool Zechs.

About a mile out I realized where we were going, the warehouse. He pulled out the gun about half a mile out.

"Well Heero, it really is too bad you know. You were always so gorgeous, but I am afraid you know too much. We would have never caught on if you had not busted our warehouse, bad move since you were the only one who could have found out about it. Now we are going to play a little game. You are going to walk inside, and I am going to kill you. It will look like you went back to look things over and got shot by a person returning for a pound of heroine, which, we have already planted.

It was wonderful you know, as preventers we had the heads up on everything and could keep our drug ring running smooth. No one could stop us and we were making a killing in money."

Once we were there I obediently left the car, looking around everywhere for Duo. At the same time, trying to not make it look like I was searching for him. Zechs didn't seem to catch on thank god. He took me to the center of the warehouse. God, where the hell was Duo?

I was getting worried when Zech's gave his final piece, apologizing again for this and saying I was a good toy. He also said Treize was taking care of Heero. I hoped Duo had not run into any trouble, that might be why he wasn't here yet. I heard the shot fire off, and closed my eyes, thinking it was over. I felt a definite shove though, it shocked the hell out of me. I peeled my eyes open to see Duo shoving me. He threw me behind some crates then leaped back to hide behind some of his own.

I felt safe now, he was here, I caught a bit of the ricochet, nothing serious, barely a scratch. If it hit me, it meant it had missed us before. He was peering over his boxes, he was fine, so I fired to disable Zechs. The next thing I knew two shots went off and Treize screamed behind me. I yelled into my walkie talkie for them to move in. We had everything we needed,. The confession and the attempt on mine, and Duo's lives would be more than enough to imprison them for good.

The ambulances arrived within minutes, to take Treize and Zechs to be treated, we would hate for them to get away on something as stupid as blood loss and death. We began to pull down cameras we had set up, as well as filing reports and picking up evidence. I wasn't paying attention, I was in deep mission mode and I didn't notice Duo had not come out form around his crates.

Wufei had also managed to get close to Treize, and had a bit of evidence of his own collected. He was looking around for anything else we would need, we wanted to leave nothing behind…… he was the one who found Duo, not me. I didn't even know he was hurt! How the hell could I not have known! One minute I was pulling a recording from my cell, and the next Wufei was yelling. He was shouting for a medic; at first it didn't click, I thought he had somehow fallen into a trap. It took a while for me realize I had not seen Duo yet, and I rushed over.

I felt like puking when I saw him, there was blood all over the floor, he had been hurt this whole time, and he had a gurgling sound to his breathing. A punctured lung, how the hell had I not noticed? Wufei asked the same question and I floundered to answer him. I brushed my hand over his cheek, trying to keep him focused, but his eyes rolled back and he went still.

I freaked, pressing my fingers to his neck, there was a pulse. Where the hell were the ambulances?! Oh yeah.. they had taken Zech's and Treize, we had to call for new ones.

"Just, just hold on Duo… they will be here soon I swear. He didn't respond, not a blink or even a flinch. His pulse was slowing down, steadily. I was worried as hell. I ripped my shirt and used the cloth to put pressure on his wound. I couldn't help but think, if I kept the blood from coming out, that it meant it was going into his lung. Oh god…. Please Duo…. Please.

The ambulances took forever to get there, and even as they rushed him off, I didn't want to let go. Luckily Wufei still had his senses about him, and he drove behind the ambulance, taking me with him. That left us here, in the hospital waiting room. What the hell was I going to say when he made it out…. If he made it… no I wouldn't think that.. I couldn't. How the hell do I explain that I sent Zechs and Treize in the ambulance instead of him, they had minor injuries and his….. I didn't want to go there. I let out a deep sigh and buried my head into my hands, this was all a big mess.

Almost 6 hours later, the surgeons emerged, telling us… that he had pulled through. That he would be fine with rest. The bullet had punctured his lung in two spots, an entrance and exit wound. Luckily they had repaired the lung, but it had collapsed during surgery which is why it took so long. Not many scars would be left after this, just small puckered ones. I couldn't help but ask if I could go and sit with him... but I had no such luck. According to preventers policy, Une had to be the one to go in and see him first. I would wait though. But when Une showed up, I was ordered to return home. Duo was not supposed to wake for a couple hours and from there it may be several hours until I would be allowed in to talk with him. So I went home, rather unhappily of course... but he was okay, I felt my heart soar, by the gods he was okay...

* * *

Extra long chapter just for my fans. After writing this I realized how far I was from finishing still and as much as I was thinking there was only going to be maybe 1 chapter after this, its looking like there are going to be 2 (maybe even 3 more). Anyways, enjoy and please, review. 


	10. Trading Places

sorry for the long wait, just been really busy with finals and such. Also, this is a shortish chapter, next one will be longer and better, I promise. Oh, btw just to make sure, I did delete a shapter somewhere along the way, just the update to let everyone know what was going on. So please if you have not already, go through and make sure you have read all the chapters.

* * *

**UNE'S POV**

Once I arrived at the hospital, I of course ordered Heero to return homeThe poor idiot had not slept in a long time and after all the stress and adrenaline, he was running low. He rather reluctantly returned to his dwelling, and I went in to file reports with Duo. I smiled as I entered Duo's room, he seemed to be doing rather well considering, he was sitting up with the help of the bed, and smiling. Drugs were making him hazy but his eyes seemed surprisingly clear.

"All right Duo, time to file up the reports for this last mission of yours. So, just to be clear, you shot Treize's in defense of you, or your partner, right? Plus I need your statement as to what the two of them said, so we can close up this big mission and you can go back to your home, wherever it is... Unless, you would like to stay, you are more than welcome to join preventers permanently of course."

Duo got this confused look, at first I thought it was the drugs making him unable to keep up with my words. But then I realized his face got a much more, frightened look. He spoke, with slow, horrified words.

"Mission? This.. this was all a mission!? Why the hell didn't someone tell me?"

My eyes flew wide, shit, no one had briefed Duo. I couldn't see where we went wrong. Heero found Duo, so he had debriefed him, right? So being the responsible commander that I was, I excused myself to let Heero handle this when he got here... But half way down the hall my real inner commander caught up with me and I called Heero.

"Hey, Heero, you debriefed Duo on the mission, right? What do you mean **I did**, you are the one who found him... no, I didn't find him. Well if neither of us found him then how did he get here? Well, you at least debriefed him right?"

I was hoping to some god somewhere that he had. When I heard the no, I had to lean against the wall. Duo had been winging this all along, not knowing what the hell was going on. We were damn lucky he had only gotten off with a bullet wound. I still wasn't going back in to see Duo, that was Heero's job from here on in. He said he was going to be here as soon as possible, and I told him to give Duo some space for a day or two. Duo must have had one hell of a shocker, and he needed some time alone.

**Heero's POV**

I woke to the ringing of my house phone, I rolled over and saw Une's personal number. With a raised brow I grabbed the phone and mumbled my greetings. What she said next, woke me up very quickly. She asked if I debriefed Duo, of course I hadn't, after all, she was the one who found him. I really didn't want to have anything to do with this in the first place. When she said she didn't find him, I was left drowning, if neither of us found him, then why was he here... at the same time a thought struck me. Duo hadn't been pretending, all of it had been real to him.

Which meant, he really did love me, oh my gods my heart soared. But then it plummeted back with a vengeance. I had crushed his heart, not intentionally, but to him it was real. I had to get to that hospital, but Une stopped me. She was right, he needed space, this was all too hard for him. I bit my lip and laid back down. My heart was soaring and hurting at the same time. Soaring because Duo loved me, hurting because I may have unknowingly ruined it.

I did my best to keep away from Duo, it was hard though, everywhere I went there was reminders of him. At work his desk was right next to mine, even in that short time he had managed to make it his own, with little paper weights and pictures. I went home, and the backyard reminded me of him, the kitchen reminded me of him, damnit even MY room reminded me of him. On the first night I had moved into his room, just to be surrounded by the smell of him. I could semi pretend he was there with me. After waiting two days, I dashed out of bed. I was going to be in his room as soon as visiting hours started. Just before I left, I remembered his cross, it must still be on the floor in my room. Since that first night trying to sleep there I had not gone back in.

But before I went to bed the first night, I had removed all the pictures of Zechs and Treize, that mission from hell was over. I ran back into my room, scanning desperately for the cross. It was gone... come to think of it, all of Duo's bags had been at the base of the stairs when I got here. Was he really planning on leaving?

I searched over and over for it, hoping i hadn't misplaced it. With a long sigh, I sat down on the edge of my bed. Duo must have found it... and seen all those pictures. I buried my head in my hands, the world was against me. A little less prepared than I was only moments ago, I left for the hospital.

I got there an hour early though and had to wait. I walked up to the nurse that was on duty, when the time had come. I asked to see Duo Maxwell, and she got this weird look. After looking over her books, she uttered the words that horrified me more than anything else.

"I am sorry, but Mister Maxwell has already checked out and left."...

* * *

Haha, can you believe I thought this would be the last chapter? I completely didn't realize how much MORE I had to do. Next chapter will be Duo's POV. Maybe 2-3 more chapters after this. I promise the next one will come faster and will be longer!


	11. Finale

(ARGH! So I realize its been over a month since I last updated. But unfortunately life hit me hard. I was working 2 jobs as well as filling out a ton of paperwork to start a new job. I quit the other two and now only have one. But I was essentially working about 14 hours a day, doing a ton of work and everything else I needed to do at night and getting only around 5 hours of sleep. Sorry that it took so long but to make up for it, I decided to just finish the story in one chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!)

* * *

_DUO's POV_

Damn, I was so stupid. I should have known better, known that Heero didn't really think of me like that. People say hindsight is 20/20 and I must agree. Looking back, all of those weird things he did started to make sense. Like the weird way he worded all his sentences, it was like dropping hints. The awkwardness of the first kiss, and why he wanted to move kind of fast. The fact that he easily indulged Treize and Zechs.. Clarity rang clear now. I was just stupid….

I didn't want to be here when he found out. I just hoped I could get out before he came in to see me. I knew Une had to talk with him about this, it was her job and I could not slight her for it. I just waited patiently, lost in my thought and pure torture. The sound of a door opening broke my painful thoughts, I feared it was Heero. It turns out it was just one of the nurses, but she was very helpful. I managed to get information as to when I could leave. The nurse said they couldn't keep me past 48 hours, but it was highly recommended I stay for at least half a week. That was it.. I just had to pray that Heero wouldn't come and see me for 48 hours. Maybe he would be so mad that he wouldn't want to see me again. I could only hope…

The days seemed to drag on forever, 48 hours seemed like an eternity all the sudden. Every time the clock ticked, and every time the door opened, I flinched. I kept thinking it was Heero, coming to yell at me. I hated to jump back to my old motto, but hell, that's what it was there for. I run, and hide, and damn if I wasn't going to do that as soon as possible. It seems I had just waltzed into the middle of this, like the idiot I am. Which means they still didn't know where I lived, and if I played my cards right, I could still get out.

I had my cross, the only thing I didn't want to leave behind, there was nothing tying me here anymore. I meant to leave the second day, after dinner. That was the soonest I was allowed out, but for some reason I was too tired and just fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in a panic, Heero would not stay at bay forever, and I had overstayed my welcome. I pressed my call button so many times, the poor nurse thought I was having a stroke. The normal sign out process was an hour, I got out in 20 mins.

I hailed a cab, kept things anonymous, what were the odds that they could trace me this way. So I finally made it to the airport, cross pressing hard onto my chest. It hurt, it hurt so freaking bad. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and tried my hardest to stop them or hold them in. I wasn't sobbing or wailing, just tears.. I think it kinda scared the cabbie.

It was hard to get a flight to L4, it was one of the most popular vacation spots. I ended up waiting an hour or so for a flight spot to open. Paid a high price for the spot, but it was worth it. The price of retreating. I also think I scared the ticket sales woman, since I kept clutching my chest, stitches were hard to deal with. The flight attended also shied away from me, probably because I was still extremely pale, and had injuries. The poor woman probably thought I had killed someone and was now running from the cops. I was just great at first impressions today it seemed.

_HEERO'S POV_

He had done it again that bastard he had run away. I should have known better, I should have come in as soon as I knew. But, I just figured he needed some time to process everything. Of all the damned things he could do.. I figured I would at least be able to try and talk him into staying, but I didn't even get that damn opportunity. I reamed the nurse until she told me everything. He had only left 10 minutes before I got there. She wasn't sure where he was going but she knew he called a cab.

I would be damned if I just sat back and did nothing this time around. So I pulled out my cell and dialed in a favor. It seemed that one cabbie knew something about Duo. A long braided man had started crying in his cab and it had scared him. The man seemed like he was in an odd state, and the cab driver feared that he was about to attack him. The driver had left him off at the airport, just as Heero suspected. But with so many airports on earth, it would take forever to search. So Heero was lucky to have figured out exactly which airport was the right one. Jumping into his car, and placing the light on the top to clear traffic, Heero sped off down the road. Hopefully he could make it to the airport in time to get to Duo.

I still had no clue what planet he even lived on. I was hoping, because of his odd looks, someone would recognize his description… Someone recognized him, but not for the reasons I thought. It seemed like Duo had been in pain, something that made my heart compress. He obviously was in so much emotional pain, he was willing to put up with the physical kind. Unfortunately his flight had already left. But that wouldn't stop me. I booked the next flight to L4, I would still be about 6 hours behind Duo, but it was better than nothing. Thinking ahead I called Une to tell her where I was going, and that I wouldn't be at work for a while.

I also asked her a small favor, to check in at the L4 airport and to have a specific cab pick up Duo. This cab would take him home and memorize, or write down the address. Then would pick me up and take me. I told Une I would pay whichever person drove this cab, a very handsome price. I would spare no expenses to get to Duo.

Six hours later, I was seated on a plane, leaning back in my chair, preparing for take off..

"You can't hide from me this time Duo, I won't let you."

_DUO'S POV_

I fell asleep during the flight, feeling a little on the warm side, and sweating a bit. A fever was the last thing I needed now, but traveling with injuries wasn't exactly the best damn way to avoid getting sick. A stewardess finally drudged up enough courage to poke me awake. I think if she wouldn't have gotten into huge trouble for it, the woman would have stood 10 feet back and smacked me with a pole. I gave her a friendly smile, which garnered a small look of shame from her. I knew the feeling of jumping to conclusions, just to be horribly wrong.

I thanked the young woman and stumbled off the ship. Luckily, leaving like that meant no baggage, so I could go directly home. Once I exited the space port's doors, there was a cab driver who practically jumped me. He seemed desperate for money, and I felt sorry for him. He was extremely polite and friendly, a first for this horrible day. So I slid into his cab and told him my address. I managed to stay awake the whole ride home, thank goodness. Otherwise I would have been deeply ashamed of myself, passed out like a bum in the back of this man's car. I almost fell over once, and I reached out quickly to clasp the door on the other side and stop myself. I felt my ribs burn, where the stitches stretched.

I couldn't help but breathe a deep sigh of relief when we were in my drive way. The driver turned back and smiled, before his eyes grew wide. I looked down to see what he was gawking at, and noticed the blood on my shirt. Shit, I had pulled my stitches. But I was too freaking tired to get it fixed now, so instead I just passed him the bills and left the cab. Walking quickly up my drive. I opened my front door, and practically slammed it shut behind me. I was just so pissed off at the world right now, it made every little thing so annoying.

I marched down to my room, falling haplessly onto the bed. Not caring if my blood stained the sheets, not giving a damn if this freaking fever killed me. I just wanted to lay on my bed, and wallow in my own pity.

_HEERO's POV_

The cab driver was waiting for me, but he seemed, uneasy about it all. Something had upset him, but I didn't have courage enough to ask what. Instead I just set quietly in the back, with a steely look on my face until we got there. He stopped in the drive way and then finally seemed to gain the courage to ask me something.

"your… Your not going in there to KILL him are you.. because if you are then I will not have it."

He didn't sound so intimidating, but I had to commend him for speaking his mind. But I still couldn't help but laugh at what he said. I think it scared him, but I did my best to assure him that I had no intentions of harming Duo.

The door was unlocked, which was odd for any of us, after the wars we all locked our doors. People were still out to get us and we tried to be careful. It just made my heart sink, it was like Duo didn't give a damn anymore. Which hurt.. it was like he didn't think it was worth living. I just couldn't help but be hurt that he had given up so easily on me. Now was not the time for it though, Duo needed comfort, not a scolding.

I didn't even get a response when I shut the door behind me.. I wasn't even sure if he was home. The house just sucked out my breath. Everything was so Duo-like, crowded but still nice. Still it didn't really seem like a home, it was like he just stayed here.. not lived here. There was not much art or distinctive pieces in the house. It was just another place he had built that could easily be left behind. A place to run from if need be.

I looked around for a few minutes, looking for Duo's room. I found it, at the farthest end of the house. He was flopped out haphazardly on his bed. Blood was staining his shirt and a thin sheen of sweat was forming on his brow. The damn idiot was going to kill himself. I picked him up, to pull back the covers and tuck him in. But he woke up.

"Damnit Heero, leave me alone, I have had enough."

I swallowed hard, trying not to yell at him for running.

"Just, shut up and listen. I have had enough of your running without waiting for me. If you have to run, at least take me with you… please. I know that you must feel horrible about that mission, but Duo, I would do anything to have my life be like that. You just kept running before I could tell you."

He just stopped struggling and lay still.

"Please, Heero. I am too tired, just let me sleep."

I snarled at him this time.

"NO! I will not wait. Do you know how long I waited, how long I looked while you ran?!"

His head lolled off to the side and he mumbled.

"I'mso tired, please, just let me sleep."

With that he went limp in my arms. I sort of freaked. Set him down on the bed and pressed a hand to his forehead. He wasn't exactly burning up, but it wasn't good. That's when I realized that he wasn't trying to avoid the situation, but that he really was tired. I sighed, and laid him under the covers. I crawled in with him and wrapped my arms around him, laying my cheek next to his heart.

With all that we had been through these last few days, there was no way I was going to let him slip away again.

_DUO's POV_

I woke up with a heavy weight on my chest. My fever seemed to feel better, but the weight on my chest didn't bode well. Until I looked down, then I saw a brown head of hair. My eyes popped open and I shifted. Heero must have felt it because he sat up and sorta held me down.

"No more running, not this time Duo. Stay and talk to me. Please, I know your hurting. But I can help.. I want to help. I want to try this Duo, try us, being together. Please, please give me a chance"

Heero wrapped his arms around my chest and I smiled. I would have thought it was a dream, if I hadn't felt him hugging me.

"Yes, Heero, I want to try. More than anything else in this world, I want to try"

* * *

yay for happy ending? 


End file.
